Two Worlds One Girl
by mbmjr07
Summary: Her brother was killed and all her father wanted was revenge. See what happens when a girl loses her world, and joins another. First fanfic, have some interesting twist and turns to it. Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. Canada, college and cars

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Snetence or the characters, I do own Julie "Juls" Hume though as an OC!! ENJOY!

"You played a heck of a game, kid. I'm proud of you. Heck of a game." Nick Hume praised his oldest son.

"Yeah, B, that was amazing. The best I have seen you play in a while." Julie Hume added from the back seat of the car.

"Thank you." Brendan Hume was use to praise. "So, uh, some of the guys have been talkin' about maybe going to college in Canada."

"Canada?" Julie asked surprised at her brother's statement. He hadn't told her of this idea and they have always told each other everything. Brendan and Julie told each other everything, with less than a year between them they were very close to each other.

"Canada is far." Their dad stated.

"You still have Lukey. And Juls is staying close to home." Brendan explained. Lucas was the youngest of the three children and caused as much trouble as he could.

"Ah, there's a comfort." Nick Hume said sarcastically. Brendan shook his head as Julie hit the driver's seat. "Oh, no. Come on. I'm kidding. You get to kid about your kids, or you lose your mind." He joked with his kids."Look, you had a great game. You've had several great games, but-" He said turning serious. "Professional hockey? Is that what we're talking about here, Bren?" He questioned.

"I mean, maybe. I don't know." Brendan slyly stated.

"That's risky business, B" Juls added her opinion.

"And this is coming from your extensive professional sports background, Juls?" He teased.

"No. My extensive risk-assessment background, thank you very much." She stated back.

"Shut-up Juls. Why aren't you asleep yet." Brendan snapped.

"Hey, don't tease your sister she may be the only one you get." Nick Hume defended his only daughter.

"I guess we can talk to Coach Waldron…" Nick Hume was giving in to his son." And we can research schools in Canada-"

"Ok" Brendan responded

"and find somebody who can educate us on hockey versus law school." Nick Hume added.

" law school?" Juls laughed at the idea of her brother being a lawyer.

"Dad.Dad." Brendan laughed.

"What?" He asked both his kids.

"Look, I just want to play some hockey." Brendan simply explained to his father.

"Hey lights" Nick Hume said to the two cars that were coming up the road. He flashed his lights at them as they passed each other. Juls looked at the cars in surprise they were two very nice looking cars.

"Dad. So, what do you say?" Brendan asked interrupting her thoughts.

"I- I said we could look into it, all right?" He answered.

"Okay." Brendan answered satisfied.

"Please don't tell your mother." Nick begged.

"I would never." Brendan explained.

"Juls?" Nick looked at his daughter in the rearview mirror. She was slumped against the window fast asleep. Nick couldn't help but smile, she looked so innocent when she slept. All of a sudden two cars came and cut in front of their car, making Nick have to swerve. Nick watched as the cars sped away. He looked in the mirror again glad to see that Juls was still asleep.


	2. Death and a free man

A/N: SO the thing is I have a lot written on my computer for this story but I am not sure I like it completely, so I am gonna use your reviews to see exactly where I am gonna change it and stuff, so READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Nick Hume asked his son while he was getting ready to pump gas.

"I need my fluids, dad." Brendan stated.

"Oh, yeah. The obligatory slushier stop." He joked back.

"Hey Bren, get me one to please." Juls said popping her head out the window.

"Well, quickly in and out, 'because we got to get home." Nick called to his son.

"All right" Brendan answered over his shoulder.

Juls stepped out of the car once her father hung up the phone. He had called her mom to joke about Brendan going to Canada. Neither Nick nor Juls saw the cars pull up to the gas station. Though both turned when they head a gun shot.

"BRENDAN" Juls screamed as her father started to run toward the store. "DAD" she yelled again as she saw a car hit her father. Juls slowly reached into her car for her cell phone. Juls saw the cars pull out as quickly as possible. She started dialing 911 as her father started beating one of the guys that was clearly left behind. Juls ran toward the store tears running down her face.

"Brendan! Brendan!" Nick cried almost crawling into the store to where Juls was already holding Brendan bawling her eyes out. Brendan was holding his neck gasping for air.

**Hospital**

Juls sat in silence with her father. Both were covered in Brendan's blood. Helen and Lucas Hume ran to the both of them, pulling them into hugs. As they hugged, a doctor came out shaking his head at the family. Nick Hume grabbed his wife who was hysterical, Lucas grabbed his head turning away from his family, and Juls slowly sat back down in her seat.

**Police Station**

Juls stood by her father watching as six guys filed into the viewing area.

"Five." Nick Hume told the police that were standing behind him and his daughter. "Number Five."

"Ms. Hume?" The lady police officer asked.

"I already told you I never saw his face." Juls answered ashamed that couldn't point out her brother's killer.

"That's Joe Darley." She then explained to the two.

"He's… a kid." Nick observed aloud.

"He's a runt, almost 23." The cop explained. "And he's an animal."

"Ya think." Juls added in, walking out of the room.

**Hume House**

Juls lied in bed after Brendan's funeral. She heard the rest of her family talking, but was scared the go join in on the conversation.

Juls heard her mother start to cry, she herself had to bite back her own tears when she heard Lucas walk by her door and Brendan's door creak open. She got out of bed to go join her brother. He was holding the picture of them and Brendan. Lucas let the tears fall. Juls pulled him in for a hug, as the both cried for a long part of the night.

Nick Hume sat up in bed listening to his two children cry and comforts each other. Realizing he could do nothing he laid right back down next to his wife. Both he and Juls would have to go to court tomorrow.

**Court**

"Today's easy. I need you to sit there, put the fear of God in this guy. If the judge asks you, you tell him what you told us and identify Darley in court. Okay? The minute I get your statement, and with you sitting right there the public defender's gonna wet his pants and fold. I'll make a deal in five minutes, and get this guy in jail today. Easy peasy." Juls sat with her father in a small room with a lawyer and Detective Wallis.

"Deal? Wait, wait, Hang on. What do you mean? What- what deal? I want this guy to go away for the rest of his life." Juls grabbed her father's hand as the lawyer talked more.

"No. I can get you three to five guaranteed. That's a very decent result. I'm talking guaranteed time. Not maybe, not the jury didn't feel up to it. That's worth more than chasing some make-believe 10 to life, and the guy walks free. You want that?" This lawyer was a jackass and was really starting to piss Juls off.

"He killed my brother for god sake." Juls stated.

"I've got one eye witness, and that is you Mr. Hume. Do you know how many cases with one witness I don't even bother to try for a deal on? The machete magically disappeared. The only blood we could find on that weasel was his own from when the car clipped him. And you picked the only gas station in America without a working surveillance camera. We've just got your word. That's not bad, if I can scare the guy into a deal." Juls got up and left the room. She couldn't help but wonder if she had been able to id the guy if this would have made the case a hundred percent better. She sat across from the door and waited for her them to exit, she didn't want to hear anymore. She pulled her knees to her chest and let the tears fall down her face.

Juls sat in the courtroom not really listening to anything anyone said. She just glared at the man her father said had killed her brother. She wanted to kill him right there she didn't care who saw it either. Juls turned her attention back to the court proceedings when she heard everyone gasp in surprise. She realized quickly that her father said he would not testify, and quickly walked out of the courtroom. Juls sat there in stunned silence not able to make herself get up to leave. Detective Wallis gave Juls a hug and walked out as well.

Juls walked behind the Joey Darley as he was released. At first she didn't realize it but when they got out on to the steps she realized it was him. She just stood there and watched him as he lit his cigarette, the same two cars from that night pulled up to the side of the building and a bunch of guys filed out. She didn't know for a fact that Joey was the one to kill her brother. The only fact she knew was that whoever had killed Brendan was in one of those cars.

She sat and watched as all the men hugged and congradulated Joey. She got chills when she saw a bald guy with a cigarette and long jacket on get out of the driver's side of the black car. She watched as Joey and the bald guy exchange words. They all started filing back in to the car. Just then Juls saw her dad in the car across the street watching these monsters just like she was. She got up and walked over to the car.

**_Billy's POV: _**The thing Juls didn't know was that the whole time she was watching them Billy Darley was watching her to a degree. And he thought she was hot, something he would like to get his hands on. He didn't know where but he could have sworn he saw her somewhere before. He laughed when he saw that fuckers father sitting in his car watching them. Billy got back in the car and was shocked to see the girl walk over to the guys car, it quickly jogged his memory of where he had seen her. She must be a sister or something he thought to himself, cause she was there that night. He realized she wasn't watching them in admirtation but in disgust because his little brother had murdered her brother. The rest of the guys dragged Billy out of his thoughts. Billy put the keys in the ignition and drove away. **_End Billy POV._**

When Juls got in the car nothing was said between her father and her. She was silent as possible, she didn't even say anything when her father followed the two cars to come rundown building. Juls watched as they dropped Joey off. As soon as the two cars left, so did they. When they got home Juls headed straight for her room and her father headed straight for the shed. She knew what he was planning because the idea had run through her head as well she wanted to pretend she didn't know what he was going to do. She cried herself to sleep that night.


	3. Life or Death, Nope Death or REVENGE!

The next couple of days Juls tried to get back to her normal life style. Both her a Lucas were having a hard time with it. Juls didn't know what to do without Brendan around. She was like a lost puppy. Lucas was the same way one night he ran off to the gas station to where Brendan was killed. When both Lucas and his father got home Juls and Helen ran to Lucas bringing him in to a hug. Both yelling at him for running off like that. Juls cried herself to sleep that night wondering what else could go wrong in her life. She would find out exactly how bad things could get the next day.

The last bell, thank god, Juls thought to herself as she headed to her mother's office. She was surprised to see cops inside. No one would explain anything to her as they left school with police escorts and headed home. Juls watched as her father ran around the house locking all the doors and windows.

Juls, Lucas and their mother continued to ask Nick what the hell was going on. Both Juls and Lucas were sent upstairs when Detective Wallis arrived. The detective left leaving a patrol car outside of the house. Juls knew something bad was happening and was pissed that her parents would not tell her or Lucas what was going on. Juls took an anxiety pill and quickly fell asleep.

Juls woke up to a gunshot going off. When she got up to check it out she saw a two guys go into her room and her parents. She quickly hid hoping to not be seen. Tears began to go down Juls face as she heard her mom and brother screaming. Juls heard a gunshot and ran down the stairs; on the way down she heard two more. She didn't care what happened to her she just wanted her family. When she finally got down the stairs she saw her family all dying on the living room floor. She went to run to her father when Billy pointed a gun at her face. Juls stopped dead in her tracks as she looked down the barrel of Billy Darley's gun.

She jumped when he spoke, "Your choice, join them," He pointed to her family on the floor. "Or join us." As Billy said this all his men's eyes opened with shock.

_**Billy's POV: **_"Billy, dude. What are you doing man?" Bodie questioned.

Billy never took his eyes off the beautiful creature in front of him. Of course he planned on ending the Hume family, but seeing the girl this close to him, in only a sports bra and booty shorts, well damn she caught him off guard. He watched as she turned away from him and headed for the stairs.

"Where the fuck you think you are going?" Billy snarled through his teeth.

He frustrated him as this girl openly defied him and continued walking without as much as a look his way. He motioned Bodie forward.

"Go with her, but do not touch her. Make sure she don't do nothing stupid if she does bring her here so I can finish it." Bodie ran up the stairs following Juls._** End Billy POV.**_

When Bodie got upstairs he stopped at her doorway and watched her. She had tears running down her face, and to his surprise the girl was moving about the room packing a bag. Juls looked up at Bodie once, but decided to ignore him. Billy Darley had given her a choice, in Billy's eyes it was Life or Death, but in Juls' it was Death or REVENGE.

&

A/N: Sorry so short but I got what I wanted in this chapter in a small amount of space. Figured this would be okay since I am adding this the same day I added chapter 2 as well. Read and Review please!


	4. A Lost Chance

Juls threw clothes and other personal effects into her bag. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and threw them on. She slipped her feet into a pair of sneakers, grabbed her bag and pushed pass Bodie in the door way. She was about to go back downstairs when she turned into Brendan's room and grabbed the picture of her and her two brothers. She looked at it for a moment and bit back the tears that were stinging her eyes. Juls stuck the picture into her bag and continued downstairs. All the guys were now in the foyer. They all looked up as Bodie followed the young girl down the stairs. Juls stopped directly in front of Billy, avoiding looking into the living room. She knew if she saw her family she would not be able to hold herself together.

Billy ripped Juls' bag from her shoulder and threw it into the living room behind him. Billy motioned for everyone to start leaving, Juls turned to go the living room, she wanted that picture. She was pushed toward the door by one of the guys. When she tried to go to the living room again Billy grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to his car. "Get in." he hissed as he pushed the driver's seat forward.

Juls did as she was told. She took one more look back at her house. Silent tears began to fall down her cheeks. Juls looked around the car, when her eyes fell on the rearview mirror she locked eyes with Billy. She quickly wiped away the tears and glared at him. Billy just shook his head in response. Juls kept her head against the window for the rest of the ride.

Billy pulled up to the Four Roses. Billy got out pushing his seat forward to let Juls out. As she got out Billy closed the door and shoved her against the car. He placed a hand on each side of her pinning her to the car and his chest.

"What is your name?" he questioned.

"Julie, or Juls" she replied avoiding his eyes.

"Ok here is what is going to happen, you will stay by my or Bodie," he pointed to the black man that was standing by the door, watching Billy and the girl. "at all times, you will not try to do or say anything about tonight." Billy turned as if he was gonna head to the bar, but before he removed his hands from the car, he pushed himself as close to her as possible. "You are mine." He whispered into her ear. Juls was as still a possible when he did this. She could not high the shiver that went throughout her body when he kissed her neck right below her ear. Billy finally headed into the bar. Juls stayed attached to the car to afraid to move away from it. "NOW!" Billy yelled from the door, making Juls jump and head for the entrance to the bar.

Billy put his hand on her lower back leading her to the back of the bar where he and the guys usually sat. He let her slid into the booth first and then sat down beside her. Juls had no idea what was going on with herself. In her mind all she wanted to do was take a knife and stab Billy repeatedly and watch him die. But every time he touched her, her skin would tingle and then burn with want whenever he stopped touching her. How could she feel like this for the guy that had murdered her family in cold blood right in front of her eyes. "I need to use the bathroom." She explained, only looking at the table. Billy got up and let her out of the booth, he pointed to the bathroom. Juls looked around the bar and her eyes setting on the front door, Billy cleared his throat cocking his head to the side at the girl. Juls locked eyes with him and then headed to the bathroom.

Juls just went into one of the stalls, sat on the toilet and let the tears fall. She didn't know how long she had been there crying when she heard the main door bang open. "You better fucking be in here" A voice snarled. Jules curled into a ball further into the corner of the bathroom stall, not answering the angry voice. The stall shook as he tried to open the door.

"UNLOCK THIS FUCKIN DOOR, RIGHT NOW!" Billy demanded. Juls pulled her knees as close to her chest as possible, she could no longer keep quiet; her sobs reached Billy's ears. He slammed against the door busting it open. Juls screamed in surprise and terror.

"Shut the hell up. What the fuck did I tell you, huh?" Billy said walking over to the terrified girl.

"Don't fuckin' touch me you animal. Why couldn't you just finish the job? Why did you let me live?" Juls screamed at him. Billy tried to keep his angry face the whole time the girl was yelling at him but Juls caught the look of surpise and questioning in his eyes for a brief moment.

"You want to fuckin die, I can arrange that." He hissed back at her pulling his gun from the back of his jeans. He pointed it at her head.

Juls looked down the barrel of Billy's gun for the second time that night, only this time her emotions got the better of her. She grabbed the gun pointing it at her heart, "DO IT. GOD DAMN IT FINISH THE JOB, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT. If YOU DO NOT KILL ME, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU ANY CHANCE I GET." She screamed as tears fell down her cheeks. She saw that some of the boys had come in and were watching to see what Billy was doing in order to make the girl scream. Billy eyes sparkled at the anger this girl was showing.

"Really?" Billy questioned. He loosened his grip on the gun, and he put it in her hands. He saw the fear in her eyes when he placed the gun in her hands making sure she held it right. "DO IT. You said any chance you get; well I am giving you your chance." He said with no anger in his voice at all. He was testing her to see if she could really do it.

_CLICK._

Both Juls and Billy looked down at the gun.

_CLICK. CLICK. CLICK. _Juls had continued to pull the trigger with no result. Billy's eyes turned red, "You really fuckin pulled the trigger." He said with anger and hurt in his voice.

"Of course I pulled the trigger; you murdered my family right in front of my eyes." She called out to him.

"YOU'RE FATHER MURDERED MY BROTHER," He yelled, throwing his hand around her throat pinning her to the wall.

Her eyes were blank as Billy slightly chocked her. "After your brother murdered my mine, just to get in to your god damn gang." Juls squeaked out. "So forgive me if I don't give a shit that your god damn brother is dead, you murdered my parents, and my two brothers. All of their blood and your brother's are on your hands not mine, or anyone else's, YOURS." She said trying to stay as calm as possible.

Billy shoved Juls against the wall, watched her fall to the ground holding her head. He turn and started walking out of the restroom, he stopped when he reached Bodie at the doorway.

"Take her to the office, I have to go to Bonez." Billy stalked out of the bar.

&

A/N: Not sure I liked this chapter let me know what you think, the quicker the review the quicker the update. Thanks for reading. Review please.


	5. Bullshit

Juls woke up with a splitting headache. She grabbed the back of her head and could feel a huge bump there. She sat up and looked around the room trying to figure out where she was. When she saw a pair of ice blue eyes glaring at her everything came flooding back. She laid into the fetal position and began to cry. _What the hell did I do to piss of God so damn bad? _Juls asked herself. She eventually fell asleep again.

"Wake up and eat." A husky voice demanded, holding a plate of food out to her.

Juls looked from the plate to Bodie. She finally took the plate. She was hungry and really wanted to eat, but when she saw the figure at the door again she didn't take a second thought before the plate and its contents were being thrown across the room at the figure.

"If that is what your gonna do you can starve for all I care." Billy stated and turned to walk out.

"BULLSHIT," Juls yelled at his back.

"What the fuck did u just say to me?"Billy hissed walking to stand by the bed.

"I said you're full of shit." Juls explained, standing up to glare up at Billy. "If you didn't fuckin care I would be dead right now."

"LEAVE US." Billy yelled to Bodie never losing eye contact with Juls. Bodie closed the door as he did what he was told.

As soon as Bodie was gone Billy pushed Juls back onto the bed, and got on top of her. He saw the fear in her eyes and smirked, he had her right where he wanted her. "And what makes you think I didn't bring you here so that I could fuck you whenever I wanted?" He laughed into her ear when he felt her try to move out from under him.

"You fuckin touch me and I will kill you." She saw him smirk at the empty threat. If he wanted to rape her there was no way she could stop him, he was proving that by being on top of her not letting her go.

"I know you have tried, remember?" He said standing back up. "How did you feel when you pulled that trigger, huh? Powerful?" He asked.

"What answer get you to leave me hell alone?" Juls questioned sitting back up on the bed. She looked up at him when he didn't reply. He was glaring down at her clearly waiting for her to answer his question. "I don't know it all happened so fast. When you put the gun in my hand all I could think about was how you killed all the people I love and didn't even think twice about, so why should I have given a second thought to killing you?" She explained and questioned.

Billy pulled the girl from the bed and held her in front of him. He whispered in her ear "Bullshit, that is a lie and you know it, cause after you pulled the trigger and realized I was still standing there unharmed, you didn't look disappointed you looked relieved." He let her go and left the room. Juls knew that he was right and that scared her more than anything. How could she feel anything for a monster like Billy Darley. _How could I betray my family like this._ Juls asked herself crying herself to sleep for the second time that day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N: Trying to figure out how to justify her feelings for Billy. IDK got an idea let me know! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Threat to lives and livelyhood

**The Hospital:**

"Detective Wallis?" a man in a white jacket approached the cops that were waiting in the lobby. "I am Dr. Simms."

"Yes, how are they doctor?" she asked.

"Well the boy is very lucky, he was shot just inches away from his heart. He also has a fractured skull which seems to be from being hit by a blunt object very hard, my guess would be the hilt of a gun. The man, well he was shot in the side, but was sent to surgery because one of his lungs collapsed in the ambulance on the way over." The doctor took a deep breath; he hated giving out this kind of news. "And I am sorry to say but we could not save the woman in time. Both the males are being admitted as we speak."

"Can I talk to them?" She questioned.

"No, I am sorry I must have left this out. But both the men are in extreme critical condition and are in comas.

"Oh, well thank you Doctor." Detective Wallis shook the doctor's hand and went back over to her colleagues. She motioned to one of the men in uniform. "I want you to figure out what room Mr. Hume is in and station yourself outside. Please do not leave until someone comes to relieve you of your duties." The officer bowed his head and headed to the nurses' station. "Ryans, we ne--..." Detective Wallis felt her phone vibrate on her hip, she quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey so we combed the whole house and neighborhood no sign what so ever of the girl."

"What? Then where in the hell could she be?"

"DO you think Darley took her?"

"Why the hell would he take her? He tried to murder her whole family in cold blood and then takes her? That makes no since, what so ever. No, Darley would have killed her on the spot just like he did the rest of the family. I want you to find out who the girls friends are and talk to them, find out if they know anything we don't."

"You got it. Hey, Wallis you said tried to murder, did they live?"

"The mother was killed, but both the father and son are still alive, just barely."

Detective Wallis turned to her partner after hanging up the phone.

"You still think Darley is behind this?" Detective Ryans asked her.

"Right now I don't know. I mean looking at the past couple of days; I would say everything points to him." She sighed. "The only thing throwing me off is where the hell Julie Hume is. I just can't fathom why, if he even did, Billy Darley would take a girl, after doing that to her whole family. It just doesn't make since to me." She looked at her partner. "What do you think?"

"I think that Darley wouldn't be stupid enough to take the girl. I mean he has to know that with the cops outside we knew that the girl was in the house. Which means the only reason she is not in this hospital now is that someone took her or she got away somehow. And I think that if she had gotten away from all this she definitely would have contacted us by now."

Wallis digested what her partner was saying to her. "Right, so now all we have to do is find Julie Hume."

_**The Office:**_

"Billy, what the fuck are you doing man?" Bodie asked me, as Billy came out of the room. "You trying to get us killed or caught?"

"Watch at how you talk to me." Billy pointed with an angry glare on his face.

"Look, all I am saying is that the girl in there is nothing but trouble. I mean kidnapping, come on Billy." Bodie shook his head, and continued. "You know once the cops find her family dead at the house; they are going to be looking for the girl, right?"

"No shit." Billy replied sarcastically.

"SO then what are we gonna do? You know that the cops are gonna come here first after that phone call and threat you made. WE killed 5 people and kidnapped a girl. What the fuck are we doin? And what is Bonez gonna say?" Bodie continued to question his best friend.

"Shut the fuck up. Alright." Billy hissed. "I have no idea what I am gonna do, all I know is that when I saw her eyes when we murdered her family there was something in them that kept me from killing her."

"SO what you get the hots for some girl and threaten both our lives and lively hood?" Bodie said getting in Billy's face.

Bodie found his chest pressed against the barrel of Billy's gun. "I already warned you not to talk to me like that." Billy explained through clenched teeth.

"Damnit Billy, she already tried to kill you once. What makes you think she won't do it again, huh?" Bodie questioned backing away from Billy.

"Beca--." Billy began when he was interrupted.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP! HELLO." Both men turned in the direction of the noise. Bodie just cocked his head to the side as Billy headed toward the noise.


	7. The Eyes tell all

"IS ANYONE OUT THERE? HELP!" Juls screamed as loud as she could. Of course she knew that she would draw the attention of the men who held her captive. It was all actually part of her plan. She wanted to see just how far she could push him, and if she pushed him to hard and wound up dead then she could be with her family again. She fought back tears as she thought of her family. "SOMEB--."

Juls turned around at the sound of the door just in time to fully receive the painstaking slap delivered by one Billy Darley. The slap was so powerful that it actually made her lose her balance and land on the floor.

Juls laid on the floor tears in her eyes, hand on her face. Billy towered over her, glaring at her. "GET THE HELL UP." Billy yelled grabbing her left arm and shoved her against a wall.

Juls whimpered, she walked back into the corner trying to get as far away from Billy as she could possibly get. Billy quickly closed the distance between them. For the first time since watching her parents get murdered, Juls eyes only showed fear. That was the first time he had actually laid a hand on her and hurt her with intention. Of course she was trying to push all the buttons she could, but she really hadn't thought of the pain and hurt that would cause. Billy put a hand on each side of her head, pressing her body between the wall and his body.

"Do you want to die that bad?" He hissed. Juls was only watching his eyes which showed death worse than the night her family was killed. "HUH?" he questioned. When he realized she was not going to answer he continued. "Haven't you realized if I haven't killed you yet that I am not going to." Juls' eyes widened even more at this comment.

"Wh-…what do yo-..What do you want?" Juls said biting the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. She was biting so hard she could taste blood.

Billy leaned forward about an inch from her face. After glaring at her for a while he turned his head and whispered in to her ear, "you." He pulled back to see the look in her eyes. Her face showed both fear and surprise. He locked eyes with her. "You keep doing shit like yelling, I won't be nice about anything anymore. You think that slap hurt, do something else to piss me off. And I will really give you something to scream and cry about." He said the last part, as his right hand played with the top of her shorts. He kept eye contact the whole time. And he saw the fear in her eyes as soon as she felt his hand on her bare skin. She clearly got what he was insinuating.

Billy turned to walk out before he did something that he didn't want to do. "I was there that night." Juls squeaked from the corner.

Billy didn't say anything he just turned and looked at the girl. She was looking at the ground as she spoke.

"It was you. You're the one that told your brother to kill mine. I saw you, I saw your cars and I saw your brother, face and all." All the hysterics had left her and she was calmly explaining everything threw her eyes. "I called the cops, and then I lied to them." She locked eyes with Billy. "Why? Why did I protect your family instead of mine?" Billy took a step toward her, but stopped when he saw her try to move more into the corner. "We killed them. You might have pulled the trigger, but I could have stopped this after Brendan was killed." Billy sat on the bed; he was trying to understand what 

this girl was saying. "I knew my dad would get revenge, and that is what I wanted too."

"Acceptance." Billy said with questions in his eyes. "That is what I saw in your eyes that night. You knew what was gonna happen. You had already accepted your fate. That is why you weren't scared?" He was standing right beside Juls. She could only nod her head. "And when I told you to choose, when you came back down stairs, what was that?" He asked.

Juls looked at the ground, "REVENGE." She snarled.

Her pissed off tone sent shivers down her back, _damn, she is sexy as hell when she is mad. _Billy thought. He pressed his body against hers. He raised her face with his hand to make her look him in the eyes, "And this? What the hell is this?"

Juls felt the tears in her eyes. She tried to turn her head, but as she did he tightened his grip on her jaw, making sure she was staring right at him. "I….please just let me go." Juls sobbed out.

"NO, answer me." Billy said sternly. He wanted an answer.

"I don't know alright." Juls cried. When she realized he wasn't going to take that answer she elaborated. "God damn it. On one side all I want is to see buried six feet under along with all your god damn lackeys, but on the other hand all I want is this." Juls stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

Billy was in such shock he just stood there. He didn't even respond. When he looked at her again he saw the hurt in her eyes because he didn't respond. He quickly reached down and kissed her hard.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Billy jumped away from Juls at the voice he knew all too well. "What you can't pay for it anymore you have to kidnap a damn girl?"

"What are you doing here?" Billy questioned making sure that Juls was directly behind him.

"Well I just had a fantastic conversation with the cops, asking me where my half-wit of a son was last night. Because he is the top suspect in the murder of the Hume family. And might have possibly kidnapped one Julie Hume. Which is who I take is behind you?" Bonez snarled. Billy could tell he was not happy at all. God how he wished he had his gun right now.

"I can handle the cops they have no proof on me." Billy stated.

"NO PROOF? ARE YOU REALLY THAT FUCKING STUPID, NAZI? THE PROOF IS FUCKIN COWEREING BEHIND YOU IN THE FUCKIN CORNER." Bonez yelled getting closer to Billy. Instinctively Billy moved closer to Bonez to keep him away from Juls.

"I told you I have it covered. I have a plan. SO leave." Billy snarled back.

"You better fucking solve this and get the fuck back to work." Bonez yelled over his shoulder. He pushed through the rest of the gang that had come to see what the yelling was about. They all stared in surprise. They were staring because as soon as Bonez was out of sight, Juls walked up beside Billy and grabbed his fist. She made it so instead of a fist he was holding her hand.

A/N: So i want to say thank you to:

SexySadie88- thanks for being my first review and sticking with the story!!

Tini Rini, HermioneandMarcus, ordermask, and Taboo-Hearts.

Review Please.


	8. She doesn't know

**A/N: Ok so here is the next chapter. I have figured out exactly how i want to end this. I am just trying to figure how to get there exactly there are a couple ways i can take it. Alright well let me know what you think!**

"I don't want to hear a fucking word from any of you." Billy hissed walking past the gang, dragging Juls right behind him.

He didn't let go of her hand until they were in an office like room. Billy handed her a grocery bag, walked out the door and closed it behind them. Inside the bag were jeans, a white tank top, and socks. Juls changed began to change, and realized the clothes were actually a perfect fit. How did he know my size? She thought. Juls finished changing and went out in to the main room.

"So what now?" Juls asked getting the attention of the seven men in the room.

"You have a date with a…" Billy turned looking at the newspaper. "A detective Wallis." Billy smirked.

"Are you crazy? Billy the bitch is just gonna turn us in!" One of the guys yelled.

"Yea, man." "Billy" "What are yo—" Billy put his hand up to stop the mumblings of his gang.

"She ain't gonna say shit." Billy said walking over to Juls. "Cause we are all she has now, right?"

"Right. Sooo, what's my story then?" Juls questioned. "You know like what do I tell the cops when they ask where I was that night and stuff."

**At the police station:**

**Detective Wallis POV:**

"Wallis, ummm that Hume girl is here." Alice, my secretary said at the door. I immediately got up and walked to the door. "But before you get excited she has som--" I tuned her out as I saw the girl walking toward me.

She was beautiful, even though her eyes were red and puffy. It was clear she had been crying. That I could comprehend no problem. The thing that was rendering me speechless was the fact that fucking Billy Darley, the lead suspect in her family's murder, was walking beside. Holding her hand.

"De...Detective Wallis?" Juls said keeping straight eye contact with me.

"Ms. Hume. We have been looking for you all night and day. Why don't you come into the meeting room and we can talk." I stated trying to stay calm. Billy dropped her hand but now had his hand wrapped around her waist. I motioned my hand to the room I was talking about. As she walked by I stepped in front of Darley before he could follow. "We need to talk to her alone, Darley. You can wait in the waiting room." I pointed behind him, seeing the rest of his gang already there.

"I want him with me." Juls whispered surprising me.

"It will be fine Juls; I will be there with the guys. If you really need me come out and get me." Billy explained. He kissed her forehead and went to stand with the rest of the boys. This was awkward. I had never in all my 6 years of dealing with Darley and his gang seen him act like that with anyone. Not even Joe. I was absolutely dumbfounded.

"Please Ms. Hume. The quicker we get this done with the quicker you can leave." I explained, scared of the idea of her leaving with Darley. Juls walked into the meeting room and sat down.

"Go get Ryans, tell him to come here immediately." I ordered Alice. Walking in to the room myself.

"Can I get you anything Ms. Hume? Water, something to eat perhaps?" I offered while I was closing the blinds. After I had closed the first one I allowed myself to glance at the waiting room. Billy Darley was clearing glaring at me while the rest of his gang had vanished.

"Please call me Juls. Look I just want to know what the hell happened to my family. I tried to get to my house and the cops there said that I was not allowed and that I should come here and talk to you. PLEASE, where is my family? Did something happen? I tried to call me dad but he is not answering his phone neither is my mom or Lukey. And mom always answers her phone, so I am starting to get really worried" She was hysterical; I leaned down to hug here, when the door opened.

"She were murdered last night along with the two guards that were watching your house." Detective Ryans said clearly pissed off.

"WHAT? No that is impossible I saw them last night, they were all asleep last night no one left the house." She looked at me, her eyes pleading for me to tell her that what she had just heard was wrong.

"I am sorry but it is true, Julie." I had barely finished saying her name before she was out the door, and in Darley's arms.

"What the hell Ryans? Are you crazy?" I yelled walking over to the couple.

"Jul—" I started.

"NO! I am taking her back to my place." Billy hissed at me.

"We need to know where she was last night, among other things Mr. Darley." Ryans stated from behind me.

"She was with me. And any other questions can wait." Darley said, his eyes were sending daggers at Ryans. He turned to the black man that was standing at the door; he motioned with his hand for him to come get Julie. "Juls go with Bodie I will be there soon." He instructed his voice had both a hint of caring and worry. As soon as the girl was out the door Darley turned to me and Ryans.

"I will bring her back when she is ready till then stay the fuck away from her." Darley's soft voice was gone. Now all that was left was a rough stern voice that sent shivers down my back.

"Fine. But we need her in the next week. It is an open homicide and she might have seen something." I said, turning to walk back to my office.

"And don't think we don't have questions for you to Darley." Ryans hissed at him. I quickly turned to step in the middle of the two. But when I turned Ryans was standing by himself and Darley was at his car.

I walked back to my office and sat at my desk. _What in the hell just happened?_ I asked myself, what I thought was an easy case had clearly just definitely got more complicated. "Shit." I accidently said allowed scaring the shit out of Alice who had just walked in with Ryans behind her.

"What?" Ryans asked me clearly annoyed.

"She thinks her whole family is dead. She doesn't know about her father and brother." I stated.

**Alright let me know what you think about that.**


	9. Billy's POV

**A/N: OK. so the next two chapters are gonna be the same events as chapter 8 but in a different persons point of view. Ch.8 was Detective Wallis. This chapter is Billy's and then ch. 10 is gonna be Juls POV. each time i will add more information. For instance in this chapter you get a flashback and then some added to the end. Alright well read. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Taboo-Hearts I know what you mean about everyone making Billy soft. I am fighting with myself trying to keep that from happening so if you see me starting to make him soft please let me know and I will see if i can fix it!!**

**SexySadie88 Yea, in the next chapter you will get to see what exactly was going through her mind. So let me know what you think!!**

**Billy's POV:**

" Man you sure she aint gonna say anything?" Bodie worried. "Cause I mean we are takin her to the cops so what makes you think that she aint just gonna tell them the truth, huh? I mean we will all be there so if she wants to hand us over to them she will. And what.."

"Would you please shut the hell up." I hissed. Of course I was scared shitless that she betray me like so many had done before. But there was no way that I was gonna let my boys know that. "She wont do shit, I already had a talk with her."

**Flashback:**

"_Right so, whats my story then?" Juls asked begging me to tell her what to do. I was just shocked so I just stared at her. "You know like what do I tell the cops when they ask where I was that night and stuff."_

"_Yea, Billy whats the story?" Baggy sarcastically questioned. I turned to glare at Baggy and saw all the rest of the guys looking at me._

"_Let me have a private conversation with her first then I will tell the rest of you the plan." I stated trying to stay calm. I walked back in to the office room and leaned against the desk. She walked in and closed the door behind her. I couldn't take my eyes off her, while she couldn't even look at me. _

"_Did you choose to come with us last night because you didn't want to die or because you wanted to come with us?" I asked trying to keep my voice down cause I knew those no good lackeys of mine were gonna be pressed against the wall and door trying to figure out what was going on with me and Juls._

"_To be completely honest, neither." She locked eyes with me. "The truth is that I wanted revenge. When you gave me the option it was an open door. I wanted to hurt you, like you hurt me. I wanted to kill you."_

_This put me on edge. I was standing straight and my jaw was locked. "you said wanted, as is past tense. What do you want now?" I questioned half afraid of the answer._

"_Now?" She whispered like she was asking herself the question as well. "Now." She walked strait to me and rubbed the scar right below my left eye. "I want you!" _

_As soon as the words left her lips, I crushed mine against hers. She had her arms around my neck and mine were around her waist. She was so small compared to me. I was afraid I was gonna break her. I left her lips and kissed along her jaw line. As soon as I got to her neck right below her ear she let out a gasp and I knew I had found a sweet spot. I paid attention to it for a little bit and left my mark. She was mine, now. No one elses. MINE._

_**End Flashback.**_

I sat in my chair in this stupid waiting room of the god damn police station. I was annoyed. I would be a lot happier if I could sit in there with her as they questioned her, that way I could keep her from stabbing me in the back. She had said that she wanted to hurt me and I just gave her the opening to do it. Lets really see if her feelings have changed. I went to lay me head on the wall behind me when I saw the door that Juls was behind fly open with her 

crying and running. She went to go for the door, but instead I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her in to me. "Get the hell off me." She said only loud enough for me and Bodie to hear. She was trying to push me away but since she was so small I easily held her to my chest. She openly cried, right there. I looked up at the shocked faces of every person in that place. What they saw was the relentless dangerous Billy Darley letting his guard down to take care of some chick. I locked eyes with Detective Wallis and I wanted to kill her. What the hell had she done to make Juls freak out like this? The two detectives began to make their way over to us and Bodie started heading for the door. He and Detective Ryans had a past and it wasn't a pleasant one to say the least.

"Jul—"I saw detective wallis trying to reach out to her and it irritated me. Was I not good enough to take care of the girl. I interrupted her immediately.

"NO! I am taking her back to my place." I said. I was actually angrier than I thought I was.

"We need to know where she was last night, among other things Mr. Darley." Ryans hissed right back at me. I swear if I didn't have to deal with the repercussions of going to court and jail, I would have kicked his ass right then and there. His accusing tone was aggravating. Of course this time he was right but he was never gonna know that.

"She was with me. And any other questions can wait." I said giving both Juls and my alibi at the same time. I could see the questions forming in Ryans' eyes and the worry in Wallis'. I turned to Bodie who had not left yet but was waiting at the door in case I needed him. I motioned for Bodie to come over. I didn't want Juls to be questioned anymore she was obviously really upset.

"Juls go with Bodie. I will be there soon." I said trying to be as caring as possible to the distraught girl. I watched her cling to Bodie like he was oxygen. I turned back around as soon as Juls was completely in the car. Now that she wasn't there it was taking a lot for me to control my anger and Ryans glares at me were not helping at all.

"I will bring her back when she is ready till then stay the fuck away from her." I voiced my instructions. I had to surpress a smile when I saw Wallis shiver and Ryans reposition himself. He was clearly getting ready to say something that would make me attack him. Both of us locked eyes and were gonna kill each other when Wallis spoke up.

"Fine. But we need her in the next week. It is an open homicide and she might have seen something." She turned to walk back to her office but was stopped when Ryans decided he wanted to say something.

"And don't think we don't have questions for you to Darley." I knew he was gonna say something along those lines somewhere in this argument so I was ready. I gave him a smirk only he could see, turned on my heel and went to the car and didn't look back once. I got in the car turned and saw that Juls had cried herself to sleep in the backseat. I turned back around and headed for my apartment.

"So I guess she didn't say anything." Bodie said quietly.

"We still free here aren't we?" I snidely remarked, trying to keep my attention on the road. Though it tended to drift to the rearview mirror where I could watch her sleep.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	10. Juls POV part 1

**Juls POV:**

"Right so, what's my story then?" I asked, looking at Billy for an answer. "You know like what do I tell the cops when they ask where I was that night and stuff."

"Yea, Billy what's the story?" Baggy sarcastically questioned. Billy turned to glare at Baggy. The rest of the guys were also looking at him.

"Let me have a private conversation with her first then I will tell the rest of you the plan." Billy stated. He then walked to the office. I followed like an obedient puppy. As soon as I entered I closed the door behind me, looking over Billy. How the hell this cold blooded murderer could send shivers down my back from just the way he was leaning against a god damn desk, confused the hell out of me. I only looked at him once, not daring to look at him again afraid for the feelings that are forming in me.

"Did you choose to come with us last night because you didn't want to die or because you wanted to come with us?" I was shocked by both his question and the sound of his voice. It was quiet, just above a whisper, like he didn't want anyone to hear our conversation.

"To be completely honest, neither." I looked dead at Billy. Not sure why in the hell I was being completely honest with him, but not being able to stop my mouth from talking either. "The truth is that I wanted revenge. When you gave me the option it was an open door. I wanted to hurt you, like you hurt me. I wanted to kill you."

I saw his body tense, his jaw locked like it was never going to open again, but then it did. "You said wanted, as is past tense. What do you want now?" There was something in his voice, not exactly scared but then it wasn't a confident tone either.

"Now?" I asked myself, not even realizing I had said it allowed. _What the hell do I want now? Do I still want revenge? God why does he have to look at me like that? I know what I want right now and that is HIM. Oh my god what the hell is wrong with me._

"Now." I locked eyes with Billy and started walking. I continued to walk until I was directly in front of him. _Wow he has a lot of scars. _I found myself tracing the scar right below his left eye. And without using my head I answered his question. "I want you!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt Billy's lips crash in to mine. I completely stopped thinking and just reacted. My arms slid around his neck and at the same time his wrapped around my waist. Somehow even though he was so much bigger than me, I fit perfectly in his arms. He began to kiss along my jaw line and then my neck right behind my ear. Did that spot have a sign on it or something that let guys know that that was my sweet spot or something. A gasp fell from my lips as soon as I realized he was kissing that spot. He stayed in that one spot, nipping and sucking. I knew I was going to have a mark. Somewhere in the back of my mind of course I was worried about being branded as Billy Darley's girl, because he was definetly leaving his mark on me now. But at that moment in time my mind was just on how good of a kisser he was.

Soon I felt Billy's hand on my skin below the tank top. Shivers went all over my body. "Billy, what about the cops?" I asked breathless.

"You are seriously thinking about the fuckin cops right now?" He growled into my throat.

"We have to go see them. What am I suppose to tell them?" Once he realized I wasn't going to let the issue drop he took a step back away from me. He looked me up and down. A slight growl came from his throat and he pressed his lips to mine grabbing the back of my neck and then releasing me and opening the door.

"Boys, to the cars we are going to for a ride. And I need all of you with me." Billy announced. He then grabbed my hand and led me out of the office to his black mustang. God how I loved his car. When I went to head to the passenger door Billy pulled my hand to follow him. He opened the driver side door and pushed the seat forward, he guided me into the back seat. Soon I was sitting next to Baggy in the backseat and Bodie was in the passenger seat.

"So what's the plan?" Bodie asked not even bothering to mess with his seatbelt.

"We are going to go to her house." Billy announced.

"Are you nuts that place is going to b crawling with cops Billy. And you know that we are definitely number one on their suspect list." Baggy yelped from the back seat.

"Billy he's right what the hell are you thinking?" I asked completely confused that he would go back there.

"If you two would shut the fuck up I might tell ya." Billy snarled, glaring at me from the rearview mirror.

"Sorry." I simply whispered, trying to ignore his glare.

"When we get there, Juls I want you to flip at all the cops. Climb over Bodie and run to the house. Bodie try to grab her but let her get through. The cops will probably stop you, Juls. That is what I am hoping at least. Think you can do that?" Billy questioned.

"Yea, I think I can manage freaking out that there are cops at my house." I snidely remarked back to him.

The rest of the way to my house I couldn't help but thinking of what I was going to see when we arrived there. Would I be able to hold it together? Would I be able to not scream they did it at the top of my lungs while pointing at Billy and his gang? Would I betray him, like I betrayed my own flesh and blood? As we turned onto my street I saw about six different cop cars surrounding my house. As soon as the car stopped I did exactly as Billy instructed.

A million thoughts were running through my mind. I scrambled over Bodie and out the door. I felt him grab me by the waist, but even if Billy had told him to not let me go he would have lost that fight. My adrenaline was on overdrive and I ran straight for the front door.

"MOM? DAD? LUKE?" I screamed tears running down my face. I was only looking at the door, I never saw the three cops that soon cut off my path and held me.

"Are you Julie Hume?" One of them tried to ask me.

I completely ignored his question. "Where the hell is my family? I want to talk to my family, where are they?" I screamed at no one in particular.

"Let her go." I heard a deep familiar voice growl. As soon as the cops let go, I felt two very strong arms wrap around me and pick me up. I completely lost it.

"What did I do? How could I betray them like this? Billy, why?" I looked him dead in the eyes for the last question and he knew I was not acting.

"Miss Hume, we need to take you down to the station. Detective Wallis has been looking for you ever since we got called last night. So if you will please come with us." One of the officer said taking a step forward to take me from Billy's arms.

Billy quickly turned to Bodie, gently setting me in Bodie's arms. "Take her to the car." He said. "We will take her. What is the detective's name?"

"Wallis or Ryans." I barely heard the cop; you could hear the fear in his voice.

The whole ride over to the police station, you could have heard a pin drop if not for the car engine, and my sobs. I couldn't help it, I just had to cry. I had betrayed my family once already and now I am about to do it again. The more I thought about it the more I cried. As soon as we were at the station Billy got out of the car. He pulled me out and gently pushed me against the car as he closed the door. He stood in front of me pinning me to the car as the rest of the boys got out of the cars.

I completely avoided eye contact until he put his fist under my chin and made me look at him. He didn't say anything just brushed the tears off my face. After he decided that I had finished crying he grabbed my hand and began walking into the police station. I turned and saw all the boys fall into position behind us.

As soon as we entered I had the urge to scream at the top of my lungs again, blaming Billy and his crew. Then instinctively Billy squeezed my hand and I couldn't do it.

I walked up to the first desk I found. There was a young woman behind it who looked taken aback by Billy and the boys' prescience. "I am Julie Hume I was told I needed to talk to a Detective Wallis or a Detective Ryans." I managed to say halfway calm. The woman got up from her desk and walked over to a door and opened it. I turned and saw the rest of the boys standing and sitting about ten feet away in waiting area. Though, they all could hide their nervousness they were all staring at me and Billy.

I turned around to see a surprised African American woman staring at me and Billy. If this was a cartoon her jaw would definitely be glued to the floor. After seeing the cops earlier and the looks while walking in I was getting use to everyone's reaction to me next to Billy.

"De…Detective Wallis?" I asked clearly interrupting her from her thoughts. I kept dead eye contact with her.

"Ms. Hume. We have been looking for you all night and day. Why don't you come into the meeting room and we can talk." She stated motioning to an open door beside the one she had come out of. I could feel my hand getting sweaty. Just as I started to realize it Billy dropped my hand and wrapped his around my waist, pulling me closer to his side. I began to walk toward the room, when I felt Billy's hand awkwardly drop from my side. I turned to see Detective Wallis standing between the two of us. "We need to talk to her alone, Darley. You can wait in the waiting room." She pointed to where the rest of the boys stood.

"I want him with me." I barely whispered. I wanted Billy with me so that the urge to tell the detective the truth would not be so apparent in my mind. Though just standing here magnified that urge by like a million.

"It will be fine Juls, I will be there with the guys. If you really need me come out and get me." Billy explained. He moved around Detective Wallis and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead, his hand quickly sneaked up my neck and brushed over the hickey he had left. He then turned giving an evil glare to Wallis and walked over to the rest of the boys. I stood in amazement that he was trusting me enough to do this by myself. But at that moment that touch to my neck reminded me exactly where I had him, in my heart.


	11. Juls POV part 2

"Please Ms. Hume. The quicker we get this done with the quicker you can leave." Detective Wallis stated, snapping me away from my shock. I looked once more to Billy, and then turned and walked into the meeting room and sat down. Detective Wallis talked to the woman we talked to upon entering and then joined me in the room.

"Can I get you anything Ms. Hume? Water, something to eat perhaps?" She offered, closing the blinds. I tried to catch a look at Billy but she closed the blind to fast. I wish she would just get this over with. It felt like my brain was going to explode.

"Please call me Juls. Look I just want to know what the hell happened to my family. I tried to get to my house and the cops there said that I was not allowed and that I should come here and talk to you. PLEASE, where is my family? Did something happen? I tried to call me dad but he is not answering his phone neither is my mom or Lukey." I started off calm but by then end of my tirade I was completely hysterical. Just bring up my family sent anger through my whole body and that urge to betray Billy was more apparent than ever. I had to stay quiet though, I needed confirmation. As much as I tried to deny it I still had hope that somehow even being shot at that close of range that at least one of them had lived. The tears continued to roll down my cheeks as Detective Wallis leaned down to hug me. We were both startled when the door opened.

"They were murdered last night along with the two guards that were watching your house." A man standing in the doorway almost screamed at me.

"WHAT? No that is impossible I saw them last night, they were all asleep last night no one left the house." Of course this was all lies, and the pounding in my head became much worse with each fake line I said to them. I looked to Detective Wallis to tell me that this man was lying and that I could still have some hope.

"I am sor—" I heard the sorry coming out of her mouth and I couldn't handle it any more. All my hope had now died; the only thing left was revenge. At least that is what I thought was all I had left. I ran out of the room to where Billy stood and I felt the butterflies in my stomach. What in the hell is the fuckin matter with me? I ran faster. I was almost to the door when Billy's impenetrable arms grabbed me.

"GET OFF ME." I snarled only loud enough for anyone close to hear. I tried to push away from him, but was completely unsuccessful. When I realized he was not going to let me go I could no longer hold my tears. I began hysterically crying into Billy's chest.

"Jul—" I barely heard behind me. When I went to turn Billy held me tight against his chest.

"NO! I am taking her back to my place." Billy hissed at the voice, which I guessed was Detective Wallis. The anger in his voice set off another set of sobs.

"We need to know where she was last night, among other things Mr. Darley." A male voice said, making Billy's body go stiff.

"She was with me. And any other questions can wait." Billy growled again. One of his hands left my back and motioned for someone to come closer to him.

"Juls go with Bodie I will be there soon." Billy said with a bit of worry in his voice. I felt Bodie grab my hand and pull me to him. I immediatly wrapped my arms around him. I was scared that I would not be able to hold myself up and somehow found comfort in Bodie that at that moment in time I could not get from Billy. At that point in time Billy was a murderer and Bodie was just someone who was there.

Bodie led me out to the car. He didn't say a thing to me the whole time we walked to the car. He opened the door and then carefully unwrapped my arms from around his waist. "JULIE" He said sternly, making me look at him.

"WH…WH…WHY?" I asked through sobs. I was surprised I even got the question out.

Bodie just shook his head. "Cause." That was all he said as he helped me in to the back of the car. _Cause _What the hell kind of answer is that. I let my emotions take over again. After my emotions took over, I let sleep take over next.


	12. New friend

Juls woke up in the clothes she was wearing that night, in a bedroom she had never been in before. She just lay in bed taking the room and the morning's events in. The room wasn't messy but it also was not clean. There was a pile of clothes in a corner, a nightstand that had a lamp and an alarm clock, a dresser that had nothing on top of it. That was all that was in the room.

Juls didn't know exactly where she was until she heard some voices.

"You think she is ok?" that definitely was Billy Juls thought.

"I don't know man. Wait till she wakes up, and then talk to her." Bodie, perhaps, Juls thought trying to put a name to the voice.

"Well I cannot wait that long I have to go see Bones, so stay here with her till I get back. Call Hecto and make sure that son of a bitch is out working and not using. I want all the boys out working tonight. Except you. You stay here with her I do not care what the hell happens. Just stay here." Billy demanded. Juls heard a door open and then close.

When she was sure she did not hear Billy talking anymore she decided it was ok for her to get up. She pushed the covers off her and walked out to see Bodie on the couch watching TV. He looked up at her.

"Hey." Was all he said, turning his attention back to the TV? "Billy had to go out but will be back soon. You hungry or anything?"

"Umm…If you point me in the direction of the kitchen I can get myself a drink. If that is ok." Juls barely whispered.

Bodie pointed to his right and just kept watching the TV.

When Juls got in the kitchen it was a mess. The sink was completely filled with dishes, the counters had some dishes on them as well, the stove looked liked someone had made spaghetti sauce and it had all boiled over and then caked on to it. Searching the cabinets for a glass, she realized there was absolutely no food in the house. There was a box of crackers but she bet that if she ate them she would either die or get really sick.

Once she found the glass she went to the fridge. Mainly there was only beer and other forms of alcohol. Thankfully there was some Pepsi in the fridge. _Probably for mixed drinks. _She thought to herself. She poured a glass and walked back to the couch and watched TV with Bodie.

About three Pinks! later, Bodie's phone rang.

"Yo" He called into the phone.

"Right beside me." Juls immediately knew it was about her, which made her think that only Billy would call and ask where she was.

"Yea, I can be there in about five minutes."

"Alright, lata." Bodie said hanging up the phone and standing up.

"Ummm… I have been instructed to take you down to the bar. So do whatever you gotta do, because we are leaving once you are ready." Bodie said trying not to sound demanding.

"I would be ready if you could tell me where some shoes are that I can wear." Juls stated.

"Umm…hmmm." Bodie thought for a second and then walked over to a closed door that Juls never realized was there. He was in there for a little while, and then came out with a pair of sneakers. "Try these." He said throwing them to Juls.

Juls was surprised that the shoes actually fit. Not perfectly since they were guys shoes but enough to where she had no trouble walking or anything. They walked out of the apartment and began to walk down the street in total silence. As soon as Juls started to lag behind Bodie, turned to her and addressed her slowness. "You might want to try to keep up. This isn't a very safe neighborhood you know." Then he turned and continued walking.

Juls took in what he said and quickened her pace. She didn't want to test fate more than she already had. Almost exactly five minutes later did they walk into a parking lot. There was no sign or nothing but Juls remembered the place. It is where they had taken her the night before.

As they walked in Bodie headed straight for the back. Juls happily followed, every man in the place was staring at her. As she sat walked past all the regular booths, every woman's head turned to glare at the young girl as well. She had the choice of sitting next to Baggy or one of the guys she did not know. She choose Baggy. As soon as she sat down Bodie slid in next to her. Bodie motioned to the waitress. "A round of shots please. Ok?" Bodie ordered, but added the last part for Juls, not sure if she drank.

"Umm…shots of what?" Juls asked him. This got a laugh from all the guys.

"Whiskey what else?" One of the other men told her.

"Sure that is fine." Juls said to the waitress. "Can I get a coke to please?" Juls added. Yeah she could do shots, but she did need a chaser. The waitress looked at her with understanding, nodded her head and then headed to the bar to fill the order.

Six shots later Juls was definitely feeling it, enough to where she didn't even notice that Billy had finally arrived. Juls was at the pool table with Baggy, Hecto and Jamie. Surprisingly she and Baggy were winning. The thing that wasn't surprising was Juls distraction techniques. When it was Jamie's turn to shoot, Juls bent down across the table clearly showing off the cleavage she had. This got not only Jamie's attention but everyone else's as well, especially Billy's. It did not make him happy. He let them finish the game but gave death glares to all the guys to let them know he did not like their stares on Juls. He was also annoyed that she did not look at him once.

"She ok?" Billy asked Bodie, keeping his eyes on Juls and the boys the entire time.

"I don't know man. Shit she ain't said anything unless asked since she woke up. But she obviously doesn't shy away from any of us, so I would guess she is." Bodie said watching Billy watch the girl. He didn't get what the hell this girl had over Billy to make him act like he was. Yeah, the girl was hot, but hot enough to be kidnap and keep. Bodie definitely didn't think so. But she hadn't told the cops on them, and she seemed cool. Bodie was actually really starting to accept the girl as a friend.

The game finished and the two pairs walked over to the booth. Both Billy and Bodie stood to let the guys slide in to their seats. Juls surprised everyone 

when she slid in right behind Baggy positioning herself between Baggy and Bodie again. Bodie looked to Billy as he say. Billy was not happy with her choice either, but let it go.

Juls skipped on the shots and switched her coke to a captain and coke. After about two full glasses she had to pee.

"Bodie let me out please." She said batting her eyelashes at him. Bodie shook his head and let her out.

"Where are you going?" Billy questioned. When Juls didn't reply he grabbed her arm as she almost passed him. "I asked you a god damn question. What the hell? You have been acting like I don't exist since I got here, but yet you are hanging all over the rest of the guys. So what the fuck is the matter with you?" He snarled out. He didn't mean to say all that but it just came out. Obviously her ignoring him bothered him more than he had even thought.

"Which fuckin question do you want me to answer first, asshole?" Juls shot back at Billy with pure attitude.

Billy cocked his head to the side and stared at Juls for a minute. Only one person had ever talked to him like that, and that was Bones. Anyone who had ever even tried to talk to him like that were now six feet under. Billy finally stood and tightened his grip on Juls arm.

"LET ME GO. YOU ARE HURTING ME." Juls demanded. Pissing Billy off even more.

"NO. You're coming with me." Billy began to pull her into the back of the bar, where a red light shone on a phone booth.

Billy just expected that she would follow so when she twisted out of his hold, he lost his grip. He turned to see Juls now standing back at the booth, talking to Bodie. Bodie kept his eyes on Billy the whole time Juls tried talking to him.

"Bodie can you please walk me back to the apartment?" Juls asked, with no attitude in her voice at all. Pissing Billy off much more than he already was. He stood in shock as she waited for Bodie's response.

When Juls realized that Bodie was not even paying attention to her, she turned on her heel and started for the entrance. She had just heard the bar door close when she heard it slam against the wall.

"You have lost your mother fucking mind if you think I am just gonna watch you walk away from me like that." Billy yelled at Juls back.

"Well then guess your gonna have to shoot me then. Cause my back is the only thing YOU are going to see." Juls yelled over her shoulder at him.

Not even a second later Billy had her shoved up against a car and his lips were on top of hers. For a while Juls anger let her fight his kiss and tried to push him away. Eventually though the alcohol or at least she blamed it on the alcohol, she began to kiss him back. Her arms went from pushing at his chest to being wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. His hands were all over her. After a while, Billy finally pulled away.

"God damn it." Juls pleaded. "Why cant I fuckin stay mad at your murdering ass?" The question was more to herself than to him.

"Cause as much as you do not want to admit it you feel something for me and you know it." Billy replied anyways.

"FUCK YOU!" Juls snarled with anger again. Pushing Billy off her. She turned to the bar which now had the rest of the gang staring in amazement at the pair.

"You need to control these attitude problems you got. You gonna tell me what the fuck is the matter with you or what?" Billy asked as calmly as he could.

"YOU! You are what the hell is the matter with me. You murdered my parents in cold blood and expect me to get on my knees and do what ever the fuck you tell me to. I may have betrayed my family for you Billy but I will not betray myself." Juls let out. "I will not have you bossing me around like I am one of you god damn lackeys. I am a human. And after everything today I am gonna need sometime. Everytime someone says their names all I see is you shooting them. I don't see the person you are with me, I see the murderer that you are." This stung Billy more than Juls would ever know.

Billy watched Juls for a minute. "You want to go to the apartment?" He asked her, they kept eye contact the whole time. Juls nodded her head, not sure of her voice. "BODIE." Billy called out, not taking his eyes off Juls.

Billy finally took his eyes off Juls when he felt Bodie at this side. "Take her back home, please." Billy kissed Juls on the forehead and then walked back to the bar. Juls didn't move until Billy and the rest of the boys were back in the bar.

Juls and Bodie walked back to the apartment in complete silence. When they reached the apartment Juls sat on the couch, Bodie simply joined her and turned on the TV.

During one of the commercials Juls couldn't hold the silence anymore. Staring only at the TV she finally talked to Bodie. "Do you think I am an awful person for betraying my family like I am?" Bodie turned to look at her. He watched her watch TV for a little bit as he thought of his answer.

"NO. Yes. I don't know. I mean it wasn't your fault that they were killed." He carefully replied.

"And the yes?" Juls wondred finally turning to face Bodie.

"The yes. Well I guess because if you can umm… well betray as you put… your family like that, I wonder what you will do, to us and we aren't even your family." Bodie said locking eyes with Juls. "Do you think you are a bad person?" Bodie wondered what exactly was going through the young girls head.

"Yes." She said simply, turning her attention back to the TV. "I think I might actually have feelings for him, and that scares me more than anything. If he can murder my family in cold blood like that, what is to stop him from hurting me when I make him mad." Juls stated, never taking her eyes from the TV.

"Trust me, you have definitely made that boy madder than I have ever seen him. You know what he did?" Juls looked at Bodie in surprise. She was trying to figure out what time he was talking about. When Bodie realized she didn't know when he was talking about he answered his own question. "He shove you up against a car and made out with you. If that is pain, a girl can hurt me like that anytime." Juls couldn't help but smile.

Both Bodie and Juls were thinking the same thing, they had made a new friend.


	13. Their brothers

**A/N: OK so i have been sick lately so i have not been able to go to classes which means once i get my homework done i am bored out of my skull so i have time to write. THankfully what ever was wrong with my computer fixed it self thank god!! LOL But yea here is the next chapter i am thinking things might be goin slow for a while. I am planning on developing Juls and the gangs relationships. I am gonna be adding some old and new friends, maybe some scary moments and stuff. Like i said before i know exactly how i want to end this just not sure how to get there. But got any ideas let me know.feel free to pm me too.. I will respond back to you!! Thanks for all my reviews and my 3-5 faithful read and reviewers!! you know who you are!! alright well **

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

Juls lay in Billy's bed, staring at the ceiling. She could hear the TV still on in the living room and had yet to hear the front door be open, which meant two things. One, that Bodie was still there, and two, that Billy had yet to return. Juls turned to the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand. 3:26 Am is what it read.

Julie wanted to fall asleep but drinking and then fighting with Billy, resulting in her brain going a mile a minute, right now. She thought about everything. From the police, to her family, her betrayal, and her feelings for Billy. At some point in the night exhaustion took over and she did finally get some sleep.

Meanwhile, back at Four Roses, Billy was trying to drink away any thought of Juls. Though, this mission definitely seemed completely impossible. Billy eventually got so drunk that he ended up just crashing in his car in the parking lot for the night.

9:34 AM. _Damn. _Juls both love and hated when she drank. No matter how much she drank she had yet to get a hangover. Which she thanked god for, because she was willing to bet her life that she would have wanted to die right now if she did have a hangover from last night. The bad thing about her body when she did drink thought was that no matter what time she went to bed if she drank the night before she was always up before ten in the morning. Juls lay in bed trying to go back to bed until ten.

Finally giving up Juls decided to see who was at the apartment. She walked into the living room to see Bodie fast asleep on the couch with the TV still on. Once Juls realized he was not going to wake she began to explore the apartment.

The kitchen and dining room were to the left as one entered the apartment. The dining room was almost as messy as the kitchen. But instead of dished there were papers all over the table. It was clear the only thing Billy did here was sleep and party. Juls then went into the room that Bodie had gotten shoes out for her the day before.

Juls couldn't even see the floor. There were dirty clothes all over the floor, along with papers, dirty dishes that could probably be used for mold studies. Juls walked over to the desk when she saw a photo album. Juls grabbed it and began to flip through the pictures as she sat on the bed.

Juls saw Billy standing next to a scrawny kid who looked familiar. _Shit. _Juls thought to herself looking around the room. _"_This must be his brother's room." Juls stated to herself, not realizing she had said it aloud.

"It was." A deep husky voice said from the door. Juls jumped up in a hurry accidently dropping a bunch of the pictures on the floor.

Hand over her chest, Juls could feel her heart beat. "Holy Shit. Make a noise or something you scared the shit out of me." Juls exclaimed. "Look I am sorry; I will pick these up and then leave. I am sorry." Juls hurried to try to get out of the room. Even though she knew that Joe was dead she still felt very awkward being in there with Billy standing at the door watching her in Joe's room.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Billy said, bending down to help with the pictures. The first one he picked up was about 15 years old. It was Billy holding a bike while Joey was trying to ride it. Billy cleared a spot on the floor, and sat down. "I had to teach him everything. He fell as soon as I let of the bike, you know I always knew that he was never made for this life, but I never really wanted to admit it to myself." Billy admitted looking up at Juls who was now seated on the bed. Billy moved so that his back was against the bed, and his body was right between her legs.

Billy stared at the picture. Juls wrapped her arms around Billy, felling along his chest. She put her head next to Billy and whispered into Billy's ear. "I bet he loved that you were there. I mean my dad taught me to ride, but me and Brendan did everything together. He was a year older than me. Though he was born in January so we were started school at the same time. Once I saw him do something I had to do it too." Juls laughed out.

"But not hockey. That was B's thing. Not even Lukey played. We each had our things. Brendan did hockey while Lukey loved to make trouble." Juls explained, more calmly than she thought possible.

"And you what was your thing?" Billy questioned.

"I had a couple different things I guess. I mean I was my high school's soccer, swimming, and sand volleyball teams. But I would have to say my passion was always singing." Juls stated. Thinking of what her life use to be.

"Singing?" Billy thought to himself. "Will I ever get to hear you sing?" he wondered aloud.

"I don't know. Maybe." Juls answered. "Umm…Billy I do have about two months left of school you know. I was graduating at the end of the semester; you know a semester early. I want to finish high school. So how are we gonna do that?" Juls questioned Billy.

"You still want to go to school?" Billy asked, taken aback at the thought that someone would actually want to go to school.

"Yea, I always promised my parents I would finish and I am going to keep to it." Juls explained with a determined look on her face.

"Yea alright. I guess that will be fine. Me or one of the boys can drop you off and pick you up. What time do you have to be there?" Billy said.

"Well we have to be seated in homeroom at 7am, so we would have to leave here at around 6:15-6:30, I guess." Juls thought. _School was going to be crazy._ "If you are going to have me stay here think we could go to the store and go shopping so I can clean this place up a little bit. And I also need to go home. I need my clothes, books and stuff."

"NO. You are not going home. I will send some of the boys to go pack up your room." Billy said sternly. He had seen what the first trip had done to her, and he did not want to see her cry like that again. "As far as shopping and cleaning we can right now if you want."

"Ok. Sounds good." Juls said standing up. Billy stood as well. When Juls went to head out the door Billy softly grabbed her elbow.

"Look about what you said last night. I just wanted to let you know that I get it." He said sincerely.

"I don't think you do. But thanks for trying to." Juls said, giving Billy a kiss on the cheek.


	14. Cleaning, School, and Lying

**A/N: Alright well here is the longest chapter I have written. Hope you enjoy. It is mostly just tying up lose ends and adding detail to some things.**

"Billy if there was ever a time for you fuckin lackeys to do something it would be now." Juls huffed walking up to the 3rd floor of Billy's apartment building for the 5th time with a hand full of very heavy groceries.

"This is the last trip." Billy replied, unable to hold in the smirk that was playing across her lips. Yeah he wished that he could just yell at the boys to do this, but he knew they were all out either sleeping off last night or what he knew some of them better be doing was making supplies for their customers tonight.

Once inside the apartment for the last time, Billy laid the rest of the groceries on the ground since it was the only spot not yet already filled with groceries. "You know you better find a way to pay me back for these. 365 for groceries and people call me a criminal." Billy complained. "Look I have to go out, you do what you need to. But DO NOT leave this apartment or open the door." Billy went into his room came out with a bag and opened the front door. Before he was completely out the door he turned to Juls in the kitchen. "Ummm…look your stuff is in Joe's room. Well I guess your room now." He didn't give her time say anything he just walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Juls stayed in the kitchen. She first opened the Clorox wipes and cleaned out the fridge and freezer, so that she could put the cold stuff away first. Once she was done with that she stood back and looked at the open doors. Both had one shelf completely devoted to alcohol. Juls just laughed and shook her head.

She then turned her attention to dishes. Before she got started she walked into Joe/Her room and changed into some booty shorts and a white tank top that was her own. Once that was done she went to the TV found a channel that played only music and continued her cleaning spree.

Juls looked out the clock, 5:48 pm; she had been cleaning for about 6 hours now. She was still in the dining room, when Billy and the boys walked in. The music from the TV was so loud that she never heard them come in, which means she was still dancing and singing around the room as she continued cleaning.

She stopped dead in her tracks when the TV abruptly shut off; she turned to see six of the seven guys staring at her. "Umm…How was your day gentleman?" Juls asked embarrassed that they had seen her dancing and singing.

"Excellent, after that performance" One of the guys laughed out.

Juls walked up the guy, "Spink right?" she asked lightly pressing her hand to his chest. "Yea that's right sweetheart." He went to put his hand around her waist but Juls quickly side stepped his attempt.

"Well since you were the first to say something. You get the pleasure of taking out the huge pile of trash behind you. So thanks." Juls said sternly, turning on her heel and heading back to what she was doing.

Spink looked to Billy for some help. "You fucking heard her." Billy said taking a seat on the couch. "Hecto, you fuck, you can help him. And once you two shitheads are done. You both can go work your fucking corners." Billy turned the TV on to a football game. Without a complaint Hecto and Spink 

started taking out the trash. The rest of the boys joined Billy sitting anywhere they could find.

About twenty minutes later a beeping began, making all the boys jump and start looking around the apartment. Juls simply turned and went to the kitchen. She turned and saw all the boys trying to figure out what the noise was.

"You have to be shitting me." Juls laughed out, getting the attention of all the boys.

"What the fuck is that fucking beeping." Billy growled out.

"That beeping noise is the oven, signaling dinner is ready. But with your attitude, I think I will just eat it all damn self." Juls said matter of factly. She turned and dealt with the food.

As soon as Juls set the casserole on top of the stove, she felt hands wrap around her waist and heavy breathing around her neck. "So what's cooking good looking?" Billy's husky voice broke the silence.

"Wow, I think my grandpa used that line in the fifties." Juls laughed turning around. She bent around Billy to see the rest of the guys staring at them. "Come get it, if you want to eat." Juls laughed as all the boys got up in a hurry. She pushed Billy off of her and got the plates and silverware out for the boys.

Juls simply placed the stuff on the counter and walked in to her new room. She lay in bed listening to the boys.

"Damn, Billy you better not fuck this shit up, that girl can fucking cook."

"Yea, no shit."

"Cooking and I don't think this place was this clean when you and Joe fuckin moved in to it."

All the guys laughed at that one.

Juls just smiled while she lay in the bed. She was happy to have done something that made ALL of them appreciate her. Well most of them, she thought that Spink probably didn't like her that much right now.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Billy didn't wait for a reply he entered the room and closed the door.

He looked around the room in surprise. He knew that the boys had taken all of Joe's stuff and packed it into boxes, so he knew that the room would be bare. He figured she would completely take the room and make it look like a guy had never lived in it but that was not the case. On the right side wall was a mural of names. At the very top in between two hockey sticks was Brendan. Below that was Luke. Seeing her brothers' names did not surprise him. What did was what was on the closet doors. On one, going down the middle was Joe, and on the other was Darley. He was surprised that even though she had never known him, she had honored his brother. Juls caught him looking at it.

"You don't like it." Juls simply stated.

"No, it just surprised me is all." Billy stated. "Look we are going to Four Roses you want to come?"

"I can't Billy, I have school tomorrow remember?" Juls said with pointed eyes.

"Right. Well one of the guys should be back in time to take you." Billy stated leaving her to herself.

Juls listened to the boys and waited till they left, once she believed they were all gone she went out in to the kitchen, they had eaten everything that she had made. Juls washed the dishes and cleaned up the beer cans. She went back to her room and continued on her mural. She finally fell asleep at around two in the morning.

Beep beep beep…beep beep beep…beep beep beep. SMACK

_That has got to be the most annoying sound in the god damn world._ Juls thought to herself. She rolled over looking at the clock. 5:15 am. "Great, barely even three fuckin hours of sleep." Juls growled getting out of bed.

She walked to the bathroom and got ready. When she walked back to her room she didn't even notice that the boys were back. Juls changed in her room and got all her things for school ready. "YO it's 6 fucking 20 we leaving or what?" Billy yelled with a bang on the door.

"Yea, yea I am almost ready." Juls yelled back.

Just as Billy sat back down Juls walked out of the room.

"Well, if you ain't a fucking fantasy!" Bodie stated, not tearing his eyes away from Juls.

She stood in front of all seven guys, in her school uniform. A plaid skirt and a white button down shirt, her hair was in a high ponytail and she was in knee high socks and black shoes. Juls looked annoyed at Billy.

"Can we go please, or are you just gonna let these assholes stare at me fucking day." Juls growled out to Billy.

Billy got up and walked over to Juls. He stuck his finger in her face, "Don't fucking call them names, or else you can walk to fucking school, your god damn self." Billy turned and addressed the boys. "Lets go."

Twenty minutes later the two mustangs pulled in across from the school. All the boys got out, when they saw the cop cars in the parking lot.

"Right, thanks. I get out at 2:45, so be here by then please." Juls said turning to walk across the street.

"Juls." Billy yelled, making her turn. Just as she turned Bodie threw something to her. Once she caught it Juls realized it was a cell phone. "All the boys' numbers are already programmed into it. If one of us calls you better fucking answer it. Got it?"

"Yea I fucking got it." Juls said walking into the school yard.

Billy watched as two girls and a boy rushed and hugged Juls. The boy hugged her for longer than Billy liked. Juls never looked back. Billy also didn't 

like it when the fucking guy threw his arm around Juls and walked into the school with her. As soon as she was out of sight, Billy got back in the car and left.

&

**Juls POV (School day): **

"OH MY GOD JULS!" Megan exclaimed, with both worry and happiness in her voice.

I had known Megan since I was practically born. She was my best friend, and then when we turned sixteen she had also become Brendan's girlfriend. She was practically family. Michelle her younger sister, and Chris, the guy I had been almost dating, were right on her heels as she made her way to me.

I happily welcomed their hugs and greetings. I resisted the urge to turn to look back at Billy and the boys. Instead I tried to concentrate on my friends. We all walked in to the school, Chris had his arm around my shoulder, and Megan was holding my hand.

Michelle left to go to her homeroom. Since she was two years younger, it was different than ours. As we walked down the hallway everyone turned to stare at me. When my step faltered both Chris and Megan tightened their grips on me. As soon as we got to our homeroom, the teacher asked to talk to me.

"Julie, first off I am sorry for you loss. Secondly, you are wanted in the office upon your arrival." Mr. Fitzroy explained. I turned to Megan who gave me a sympathetic look, as I walked out of the room.

I walked as slow as I possibly could toward the office. I didn't want to go in there. Too many memories of mom lay in the room. Eventually I got there to meet Mr. Roys, well I guess Dean Roys now that mom was dead, and Detective Ryans.

"Julie, honey welcome back to school I am so sorry for your lose. Your family will be greatly missed. Please come talk with us in my office." He motioned toward his old office. This made me happy being in the office was hard enough but have to go into my mom's personal office would have ten time worse.

I followed the two men into the small room. Detective Ryans turned to Mr. Roys. "I need to talk to her alone. She is 18, so she doesn't need a guardian so if you will excuse us, Dean Roys." He commanded matter of factly. God why the hell was he such an asshole.

"Right, OK." Mr. Roys left the room, leaving only me with fucking Detective Ryans.

"Where is Detective Wallis?" I questioned. I knew if she was there the questioning would not be that bad.

"She is working another case, so you get me." Ryans snidely remarked. He pulled out a tape recorder and set it on the table.

"Alright, please state your name and age." He was all business now.

"Julie Hume, 18." I said in a monotone.

"Where were you a couple of nights ago?" His gaze never left me.

"I was at home with my family. I got in a fight with my dad, so I called my boyfriend and spent the night at his house." I said meeting his gaze.

"What was the fight about?"

"My choice is boyfriends." I said like he should have known that already.

"And who exactly is your boyfriend?" He cocked his head at me. Of course he already knew.

"Billy Darley, you already know that Detective you saw me with him just yesterday." I said my voice not hiding my annoyance.

"Right. Well we found a bag of woman's clothing and a picture of you and your brothers, in the living room next to crime scene. Would you like to explain that?" Shit I had forgotten about the bag.

"When Billy arrived my dad grabbed the bag, trying to make me stay in the house. Instead of stopping me he only got the bag off my back. I guess he threw it there when I left." God Billy better fuck the fact that I can fucking think on my feet.

"The reason the cops were at your house that night was because your father called and said that Billy Darley had threatened your family. So you know he is a prime suspect, right?" He seemed like he was only trying to get a rise out of me.

"My father was very over protective. My mother heard me talking to Billy on the phone, and she flipped out. So, she called my dad and then he flipped. So he called Detective Wallis and said Billy was threatening him hoping to get Billy put behind bars and away from his only daughter. I mean if you found out that your daughter was dating Billy wouldn't you flip out?" I questioned him right back.

"I guess I would. Alright, well I think I have enough for now. If I have any more questions I will be in touch." Ryans stopped the tape and left the room. Mr. Roys walked back in and sat at his desk. He had a file with him, which I was guessing was mine.

"Julie, you have less than a month left of classes, and since you were graduating early I have talked to your teachers. You hold a 4.0 in all your classes right now. With this recent tragedy all your teachers have agreed to seal that as your final grade, making today your last day here. Now if you want to finish school out that is fine, but the decision is yours." He was avoiding eye contact with me completely, staring only at my file.

"That would be great actually, seeing as how I have just moved in with my boyfriend. Too hard to be home you know." I said, Somehow I contained the sarcasm in my voice. There was nothing left at this school but memories. Memories that I couldn't stand to think about.

"Ok then. You can clean out your locker, and do whatever else you need to. Again, Julie I am deeply sorry for your loss. I hope you find a way to deal with it all." He stood up and stuck out his hand. I shook it and walked out. 

I went to my locker and stuffed all the stuff in my backpack. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote my new phone number on two pieces of paper. I also wrote a little note explaining what had gone down, and why I was done with school. I then stuffed them into Megan's and Chris' lockers.

I pulled out my phone and flipped through the contacts. Billy or Bodie? Which guy did I really want to deal with for the day? Just as I was about press send to call Billy, I walked past a trophy case. In the case stood a picture big picture of me and my two brothers. Brendan was in his hockey jersey, I was in my Volleyball jersey, and Luke was in his soccer jersey. Tears stung my eyes as I saw the smile on my face. Since Brendan died, I couldn't remember the last time I actually truly smiled like that. I pressed send on the phone.

"Yea."

"Look I got out of school early can you pick me up please." I explained.

"Yea be there in about five minutes."

"Thanks." I said. "Oh and Bodie, please don't tell Billy. I am having one of those days with him."

"Yea, you got it. Be there soon."

**END JULS POV.**

"Who the fuck was that? And where the fuck you gonna be in five minutes?" Billy questioned from the other side of the table.

"Just a skirt, Billy. But I made a promise to this one, so I got to go." Bodie said sliding in to his leather jacket. "Look once I am done I will get some drops done. And I will pick Juls up at school; you have a meeting with Bones at that time." Bodie waited for Billy to protest anything that he had just said. When Billy didn't even so much as shake his head, he left the diner and got in Hecto's car and went to pick Juls up.

**A/N: Alright so Reviews would be lovely. Even if you haven't left one before, I love to hear from new readers. So REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	15. Cabin days! Gone wrong

**A/N: so here is the next chapter!! YAY!! Here is Juls with her friends some, showing you a little of her old life, and bringing in a couple new characters. Not sure if i want one to remain in it but i think i might like to keep her soo let me know what you think.**

**SexySadie88- I know but i have plans for Ryans dont worry just got to get there.**

**Like i said i have parts that i know i want to happen but i just have to get there!!**

**So hope you all enjoy. If you noticed i have been trying to make the chapters longer, get more info into them.**

Juls sat on a bench that was in the front of the school. She heard the bell signaling the end of homeroom. Juls smirked knowing that she was done with school. Juls heard the doors close behind her and turned to see who was exiting, she was not happy with who she saw, Detective Ryans. He caught her looking and headed straight for her.

"I heard the news, done with school two months early, good job." He said sitting down beside her. "So I just finished talking to your friends. You know the funny thing is that not one of them heard about you and Billy boy, and all of them said they were surprised to see Billy drop you off this morning. Kind of interesting wouldn't you say?" He asked with a smirk.

"Why the hell can't you leave me the fuck alone?" Juls yelled, grabbing her stuff and standing up, to move away from him.

He quickly grabbed her arm. "Cause you are lying."

"FUCK YOU!" Juls yelled trying to get her arm free. "LET GO! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, GET OFF ME."

"Well thank you." Ryans laughed with a smirk. He grabbed his handcuffs and placed it on the hand he had. "You're under arrest."

"FOR WHAT? YOU'RE ASSAULTING ME ASSHOLE." Juls tried to get away again. Just then she heard the sound of an exhaust, looking to the street she saw Bodie in Billy's black mustang. Detective Ryans just smiled, he was more than happy to do this in front of Billy Darley.

"Ah look boyfriends here." Ryans snidely remarked. Juls finally dropped her stuff and let him cuff her. He started leading her to his car when Bodie jumped out of the car.

"Juls what the fuck is going on?" Bodie yelled running in front of Juls so that Ryans couldn't take her anywhere.

"She is under arrest." Ryans said pushing by Bodie.

"FOR WHAT?" Bodie questioned.

"She threatened me with bodily harm, and then tried to resist arrest." Ryans said opening the door to his car. He shoved Juls inside, who gave Bodie a pleading look. Ryans closed the door and got into the front seat; he pulled out of his parking spot and sped off to the police station.

Bodie pulled up to the office about ten minutes later. "Billy we got a problem."

"What the fuck you talking about?" Billy asked annoyed. He was use to some of his boys fucking up, but not Bodie.

"Juls just got arrested." Bodie quietly stated not making eye contact with Billy.

"Juls is at school, Bodie. So again, what the fuck are you talking about?" Billy asked more pissed than annoyed now.

"She was the girl that called me at the diner. Something happened where she was done with school and she wanted me to pick her up. She said she was having one of those days with you, so she asked me not to tell you so I didn't. When I got to the school, Ryans had her in handcuffs and was walking her to his car." Billy was standing directly in front of Bodie now. "HE said she threatened him, and that he was taking her in."

"Where the hell are my keys, Bodie?" Billy snarled. Bodie held up the keys, which were quickly snatched away by Billy, who also grabbed a gun. Billy then quickly headed to the police station to get her back.

**Meanwhile, what was going on with Juls and Ryans:**

Juls sat quietly in the back to the car. She watched as the world went past her.

"SO how mad do you think Billy is going to be when he finds out you were arrested?" Ryans laughed out.

Juls kept quiet, not wanting to do anything but beat the shit out of Ryans.

"Not talking huh? Well I can change that." Ryans said pulling up to the precinct.

"Good Luck." Juls muttered under her breath, receiving a smirk from Ryans. Together they walked into the building and into an interrogation room.

"I want my phone call." Juls said as calmly as she could.

"Fine." Ryans handed her the phone, and then left the room. Not surprised to see Billy.

Juls went through her mind. Her cell phone had been taken along with the rest of her belongings, which means she didn't have any of the guys' numbers. Then Juls knew exactly who she could call, to Ryans dismay she quickly began to dial a number.

"Megan, hey I just got arrested think you could get your dad to come get me out of here please." Juls said into the phone.

"_Yea no problem. What the hell did you do?" _Megan laughed into the phone.

"Meet me at the spot and I will tell you." Juls said hanging up the phone.

Just as she hung up the phone she heard yelling out in the lobby, though she couldn't make any of it out. She hoped it wasn't Billy; she couldn't deal with Billy today.

**Billy at police station:**

Billy passed by the front desk knowing all too well where the interrogation section of the building was. Just as he arrived, he saw Ryans leaving a room.

"Where the hell is she Ryans?" Billy barked out.

"Well, since she just asked for her one phone call, I am going to guess your guy told you I had her." Ryans smiled. Pissing Billy off. "But what I am wondering is why in the hell hasn't your phone rang yet? I mean if she has 

been your girlfriend for a while like the two of you say why the hell isn't her first phone call you?" Ryans was trying to bait him and Billy knew it. Goddamn cops thought that they knew everything.

Billy calmed down realizing now that she was only arrested because Ryans wanted to get her away from him. "Is she being charged with anything?"

"None of your business Darley." Ryans said turning to one of the officers. "Get him out here; I don't want to see him again." Billy turned and left before the officer could even get to him. Billy was no longer pissed he was furious. Not only at Ryans for being a jackass, but at both Bodie and Juls too. Bodie for lying to him, when the fuck had any of his boys grown balls enough to lie to him. And Juls for being fucking stupid enough to get arrested. Billy got into his car and headed to the office, he had other things to worry about before he made another attempt to get Juls out of Ryans grasp.

On his way out Billy ran into a man with a suit. The guy turned to yell at Billy, but seeing the look upon his face decided against it. Billy walked out of the precinct just in time to miss the man ask the front desk, where Julie Hume was.

Ten minutes later Juls was standing outside the police station with Megan's dad. "Thank you again, Mr. Williams."

"No problem. You think he would be out trying to find your family's killer, rather than harassing you." Mr. Williams added in. "Can I drive you somewhere?"

"Well I was going to meet up with Megan at our spot." Juls said throwing her book bag onto the floor of Mr. Williams' car.

They rode in silence all the way to a dirt road that was blocked off by a metal fence that had a no trespassing sign on it. "Thanks. Is it ok if Megan spends the night with me tonight?" Juls asked, not wanting to deal with Billy tonight.

"Sure, no problem. Behave yourselves though. Don't need to get a call to get you out of jail twice in one day." Mr. Williams joked as Juls grabbed her things and walked over to the fence. Juls waved as he took off down the road. The gate was already unlocked which meant that Megan was already there.

Juls walked down the dirt road until it split into a fork. If you took the left path it would take you to the back of the Williams barn. The right path, which Juls began to walk down, lead to the little house that was built for the girls were younger. Megan's parents were so rich that the little house was actually more like a cabin; it had two bedrooms, electricity and a working bathroom. Of course now it was where the group held parties and other such events. This was the place Juls had first got drunk, smoked pot, and where she had lost her virginity.

Juls walked up to see two cars parked in front of the small building. Megan and Chris were sitting on the front porch, each with a beer in hand. "Got one for me?" Juls asked sitting in between the two.

"Got an explanation for us? I especially want one about a fucking gang dropping you off this morning, and the death glares I got from one Billy Darley." Chris stated handing a beer to Juls.

Juls head snapped over to look at Chris. "How the hell do you know who they are?" Juls asked.

"Come on Juls, everyone knows who the Darley gang is. I mean, where do you think we got our drugs for the parties from?" Megan said calmly. "A couple of them are even cute, but I never did anything because I always had your brother." There was sadness in her voice as Brendan came into her thoughts. But for the last month of their relationship Megan had been trying to find a way to break up with him, and Juls had known about it. Megan loved Brendan but she was never truly IN love with him.

"Shit I never knew that. I mean, I obviously knew about the drugs but I never figured they came from him." Juls began to think if she had ever seen Billy before that night. "Oh, your dad said you could spend the night with me tonight." Juls added in taking a swig of her beer.

"Awesome, guess that means I am not going to school tomorrow." Megan smiled at the thought. "So we staying here, or what?"

"Umm…I am not sure. I hope we can but I doubt it right now." Juls said, thinking about how Billy was gonna be pissed enough.

"OK so you gonna explain?" Chris interjected.

"Where do you want me to start?" Juls asked finishing off her beer. Chris handed her another one.

About four hours later, Juls had finished off about eight beers and had told her friends the same story as she had told the cops. She didn't want them to know the truth; she figured they would never be able to see what was going on in her mind. For Christ sakes she didn't even know what was going on in her own mind.

Juls finished off her sixth beer when Chris interrupted her drinking.

"Damn, someone left their phone here, last time." Chris laughed from inside. He brought out a small phone, showing the girls. "It has like fifty missed calls." Chris laughed out again.

Both Megan and Juls laughed turning to look at the phone. As soon as the Juls saw the phone she sobered up real quick.

"SHIT!" She announced, getting up grabbing the phone from Chris' hand.

"What the hell?" Chris exclaimed.

"Juls, you ok?" Megan asked noticing something was not right with her friend.

"This is my phone, the one that Billy gave me and told me to answer anytime it rang. And I have 39 missed calls, coming from all the guys." Juls said trying to come up with an excuse to tell Billy.

Just as Juls was looking at the phone it began to ring, showing Billy's name on the caller id. "FUCK, it's him." Juls cried out, looking to her friends for help.

"Here give me." Megan said, taking the phone and pressing the answer button. "Hello?"

"_Where the fuck are you? And you better not fucking lie to me." _Billy snarled through the phone.

"Well I am at my house and who the fuck is this?" Megan snapped back, the alcohol clearly impairing her judgment to talk to him like that.

"Megs." Juls hissed out.

"_JULS. I don't care who the fuck this is but if I do not fucking talk to Juls in less than a fucking second both her and you are fucking dead. So put her on the motherfucking phone, bitch." _Billy yelled into the phone, that Juls could hear him from where she was standing. She held out her hand for the phone.

"H...Hel...Hello." Juls stuttered into the phone.

"_WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? FUCK THAT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" _Billy snapped.

"I...I'm…I'm at my friends." Juls stuttered again.

"_Your fucking drunk, you god damn bitch. Where the fuck are you exactly?" _

"Ummm…hold on a second." Juls stated into the phone. She turned her head and covered the mouth piece on the phone. "Guys what was the name of the guy that sold you the drugs?"

"umm…I think it was Hector or some shit like that and another dude named Body I think. Why?" Chris answered.

"_Is that a fucking guy? Juls you better not be with no fucking guy, he is dead you hear me dead." _Juls obviously did not cover the mouth piece as good as she thought.

"Look it's a dirt road, a party place for the school. Bodie and Spink have been here before a log cabin looking building off the beaten path. They sold drugs here before. They should know it. And there is no guy here that was just Megan." Juls answered to the phone.

"_Bitch you better not be lying to me. We will be there in about five minutes you better stay right where you fucking are." _Juls only heard the dial tone after that. She quickly turned to Chris.

"YOU NEED TO LEAVE. Like now. But go the back way out. Go to the stables." Juls screamed pushing Chris to his car.

"OKAY OKAY! I will see you later." Chris said getting into the car. "Juls, please be careful." HE said as he drove away.

Megan and Juls sat on the stairs of the small house, waiting for Billy and the boys to come. Juls was shaking so bad that her leg was making a noise on the step. As the two girls saw the mustangs come into view Juls stood up, Megan mimicked her motion. When Juls went to take a step forward, Megan grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Juls turned to look at Megan and realized that Megan was not going to let her face Billy alone.

She also realized that she had someone else to live for. That put her mind in a whole new perspective. As she turned to face a cold blooded murderer, that was all she saw in his eyes at that moment. He wanted blood, her blood.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	16. The wrath of Billy

"Megan right?" Bodie asked pointing to her. She just nodded her head and sqeezed Juls hand not sure what to do. Juls squeezed her hand right back trying to comfort her.

"Well, why don't we leave Billy and Juls to themselves, and you come with us." Bodie asked as nicely as he could. His niceness was beginning to piss Billy off more.

"NO." Juls piped up, half stepping in front, half pushing Megan behind her. "She stays with me, Billy." Juls said talking to Billy instead of Bodie.

"You really gonna fuckin challenge me right now? Bitch you got some fucking nerve." Billy said starting to walk up to the girls.

"Yea I am." Juls said chin up, completely defiant. Megan was completely behind her now.

"Bitch, you lucky I don't fucking blow you head off right now." Juls felt Megan shiver behind her. Juls was getting use to these threats, and with the need to protect Megan, she didn't even flinch. Billy was directly in her face.

"FUCK YOU!" Juls snapped. "We all know you wont fucking do it." Juls said motioning to the boys.

Before Juls could react Billy had reached behind grabbed Megan and thrown her off the porch. When Juls went to get Megan, Billy threw her up against the side of the house. His right forearm at her throat and left holding a gun to her head. "Wanna fucking challenge me again?" Billy snarled out at her.

"JULIE!" Megan yelled being held back by Bodie. "STOP LET HER GO!" Megan began yelling and struggling more violently in Bodie's grasp. Bodie was struggling to hold as Hecto came up and slapped her.

"Shut the Fuck up bitch." He yelled.

Juls watched as the scence unfolded, no longer worrying about herself and baiting Billy but now worried about Megan. Billy had never taken his eyes off of Juls as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Her eyes left no room for misconception she was pissed and she was going to make sure all the boys got a taste of her.

She began to twist and turn and fight Billy's hold. She tried to avoid looking at him as she fought his grasp, but was surprisded when she did. He wasn't angry he was smirking. Mind you it was an evil smirk that sent a thousand shivers down her back but he was smirking none the less.

Juls immediately went still. "Billy." She said completely calm.

Megan stopped fighting as soon as she saw Juls stop. She watched the two stare at each other for a moment.

"Don't Billy please. I will do anything. Just don't." Juls pleaded not letting her eyes leave his. "Billy please."

"Why not? You know how many fucking things I told you to do that you didn't; on top of being fucking stupid enough to get fucking arrested." Billy Said 

trying to stay calm but his voice was beginning to rise with anger anyways. "Tell my why I should let that bitch live, let alone you."

"JULS!" Megan called through her tears as she heard Billy's last line.

"Please." Juls tried to fight the tears but couldn't fight them. "Her dad knows where she is. He said she could spend the night with me tonight, but she has to be in school the day after tomorrow or he will call me then the cops when he cant get ahold of me." Juls tried to make Billy see that he couldn't kill Megan.

"Well boys looks like we are gonna have some fucking fun then tonight. Bodie throw her in the back seat of my car." Billy joyously laughed to the boys.

"And you, well you and me are gonna have some fun real quick." Billy said beginning to push Juls to the door.

"Fine, but Billy tell them not to hurt her please. I will do whatever you want, just please do not hurt her." Juls pleaded trying to stop Billy from pushing her.

"Bodie."

"Yea, Billy?"

"Anyone touches her, hit 'em." Billy yelled as he closed the door to the building. Juls stood in the middle of the room shaking, to scared to get to close to Billy. When he would take a step toward her she would take a step back. Soon she was up against the back wall with Billy's body right against her. His hand quickly found the hem of her shirt, shoving his hand up past it grasping her breast. Juls let out a soft cry.

"Which one do you see now?" Billy said more calmly then Juls thought was possible when he had that look in his eyes.

"The same one as that night. Isn't that how you want it?" Juls said snapping back, not wanting him to be enjoying this.

"No, but I warned you once that if you pulled some shit on me again I was gonna take more drastic measures than just fucking slapping you. So what the hell do you do, you fucking get arrested and then fucking disappear for four fucking hours. What the hell did you think I was gonna do? Ground you?" Billy snapped back pushing off her, as he shook his head.

"What the fuck did you tell your friends, Juls?"

"She knows the same exact story as the cops. I didn't want her to know the truth, I don't think she could handle it." Juls whispered out.

"Why not?" Billy questioned, he thought that every girl had one friend that they told everything to no matter what. He figured Megan was that girl for Juls, he was confused as to why she wasn't.

"She…She was…She was Brendan's girlfriend. But she was trying to break up with him before…well…before you know." Juls said looking right at Billy.

"Get in the fucking car, Juls." Billy said slamming the door open, and walking to the car himself. Juls simply followed getting in next to Megan. Megan immediately curled into Juls.

"I'm sorry." Juls whispered into Megan's head and kissed it. She caught Billy staring at her through the rearview mirror. Juls quickly turned her head to watch the world pass her by.


	17. Rivals, Art, Work

**A/N: OKay so here is the next chapter. Shows a little bit why what happened in the last chapter happened. Goes into Juls past a little bit and shows you a hidden talent!! Not sure i like this chapter I think i let the girls be to forgiving to quick but let me know what you think!!**

"Mei, wake up girlie we are here." Juls said getting out of the car.

"Where is here?" Megan asked, confused.

"Billy's…well mine and Billy's apartment." Juls stated. All the guys headed up to the apartment. Billy stood at the top smoking a cigarette watching the girls.

"You. Live. With. Him." Megan said each word slowly trying to make herself believe it. "After what he just did to you? What he did to Brendan?" Her voice cracked at Brendan's name. Of course she was not in love with Brendan but she did love him, he was one of her best friends, just like Juls was.

"Yea and he usually isn't like that. I just didn't listen to him and then not contacting for four hours made him worry and pissed him off. And he didn't do anything to me except talk to me and try to intimidate me. He will not hurt you I promise." Juls said the last part with pure confidence.

"JULS, get up here. NOW." Juls turned to see Bodie not yelling but telling her to move. She followed his gaze which was on the twelve guys standing across the street smiling at the two girls.

Juls quickly grabbed Megan's hand and ran past the boys that had begun to run down stairs to protect their territory. Each guy had a gun in their hands. While running, Juls felt one pressed into her hands when she turned to see who had given it to her, she stared into Billy's eyes. She nodded her head in recognition and then pushed Megan into the apartment, just as the sound of bullets began to go off.

"What in the hell is going on?" Megan screamed from the floor.

"I have no idea, but I am guessing this had something to do with Billy's temper." Juls added as calmly as she could. Both she and Megan stayed in the furthest corner of the apartment, the dining room. Juls held the gun pointed at the door in case the person who walked in was someone she didn't know.

About fifteen minutes later, Bodie entered the apartment. "Julie?" He called out not wanting to frighten a girl with a gun in her hand.

"Bodie?" Juls questioned back not really trusting his voice.

"Yea, come out its done." Bodie reassured the girl.

Juls and Megan met him in the kitchen.

"So what the hell was that Bodie? And does it have anything to do with Billy's attitude earlier today?" Juls snapped at him.

"That was someone trying to take out territory and finding out that you are now ours. Apparently a couple of guys in a gang on your side of the tracks saw us drop you off and school and thought we were trying to tread into their territory. So, they ended up telling their leader, who decided it was a good idea to threaten Billy. So Billy shot him, sent him to the hospital, and they wanted their revenge on him." Bodie quickly explained.

"Right. So what are we doing now then?"

"You two are staying here till we come back, we have to get rid of the bodies. One of the boys will be somewhere in the building at all times. Not sure which one Billy wants here, I know it's not gonna be me or him, but if something happens use your cell. First call whoever we tell you are staying her then, me, and then Billy. Got it?"

Juls nodded her head. "When will you guys be back?"

"About an hour or so. Stay put for once please." Bodie asked walking out the door. Juls followed him and Megan followed her. The two girls stood at the top balcony watching the guys below put the bodies into a truck bed. Billy looked up once and saw them. He quickly pulled out his phone and Juls' rang in response.

"Get your friend back in the fucking house Juls." Was all he said. She watched him hang up with a stern glare her way.

Juls turned to Megan. "So we got an hour, what you want to make for dinner?"

"What about that stuffing and chicken thing? That would be enough to feed all of them." Megan said. Juls smiled at how quickly Megan added the gang into their plans, it scared Juls that she was getting Megan involved in this.

Both girls walked back into the apartment and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Would you stop eating the stuffing before it is cooked? God, Mei." Juls laughed.

"What it's good." Megan said through a mouthful of uncooked Stove Top stuffing. Which resulted in Juls laugh even harder.

Finally about ten minutes later the girls had finished preparing dinner and stuck it in the over.

"So we got 45 minutes till the food is done, what have you been painting?" Megan asked. Megan knew that whenever Juls was bored she would paint, just like Luke and her mom.

"Why? Want to help?" Juls laughed walking to her new room.

"Sure, if I can." Megan laughed following behind. Megan could paint but nowhere as good Juls. Though Juls would never admit to it, she was a fantastic painter.

Megan's mouth was wide open as she walked into Juls' room. Almost the whole wall was covered in Juls' artwork. "Damn girl. This is amazing." Megan walked up to the wall. She placed her hand millimeters from the wall to scared to touch it. "It…it looks just like him Juls" Megan stared at the part of the wall that had a sketch of Brendan.

"The smile is not right." Juls said trying to avoid looking at it.

"If you can't even look at it Juls, why did you paint it?" Megan asked turning to study Juls' face.

"I needed to feel like they were here." Juls said with a shrug.

"Who is this?" Megan asked standing in front of the closet door. "He is cute. Do I know him?"

Juls just stayed silent, until she felt Megan's eyes on her again. "That is Joe. Billy's little brother." She quietly stated, handing Megan an old button down shirt that had paint on it.

"So what do you want me to do?" Megan asked putting the shirt on.

"I don't care whatever you want. But stay away from my wall." Juls joked. She pointed the wall above her bed. "You can go over there. But don't get any on my bed please."

The girls painted, talked, dance and sand just like nothing had ever happened. Every once in a while Juls would stop and just stare at Megan, realizing how happy she was to still have someone left in this world.

The girls lost track of time but were brought back to the real world at the sound of the guys entering the apartment. Both girl looked at each other and then set down the paintbrushes, disrobed from their paint shirts and went to join the boys.

"What is that smell?" Bodie asked the girls as they walked out.

"Just some of Julie's good cooking." Megan announced, seeing the happy looks on the guys faces Megan laughed. "Which I am guessing you have already tasted."

Juls shook her head in amusement as the oven began to beep. "Yea and they started freaking out when they heard the beeping of the timer." Juls added with a smile as she stopped the current beeping and pulled out the food.

"Are you serious?" Megan laughed jumping to sit on the counter. Seeing how easy going Juls was around the guys, Megan figured it was ok to do the same. Though she made sure to stay close to Juls and as far from Hecto as possible. "I would grab a plate and get some of this before they get in here, otherwise we aren't eating." Both girls got their food and went to sit on the couch. "Get your food boys." All of them ran to the kitchen to get the big piece of chicken.

The girls flipped through the channels stopping on One Tree Hill. As soon as the guys came in they all complained about the girls' choice in shows. "FINE. You big babies." The girls laughed at the boys' complaint, and ducked at the little pieces of stuffing that was thrown at them. "Hey don't make me, have Billy make one of you clean this whole place." Juls jokingly threatened. Looking around the room Juls realized that Billy was not among them. "Bodie, where is Billy?"

"He had to go see Bones." Bodie simply stated. Juls knew not to ask anything more where Bones was concerned.

"Who is Bones?" Megan asked with a mouthful of food. She received _do-no-ask_ looks from everyone in the room. Except Juls who just shook her head, continuing to stare at the TV. "Right sorry I asked." Megan apologized.

The group watched a little TV, Juls tried not to notice when one or two of the guys would leave for about two hours and then return for another two to 

leave. Juls hoped this wasn't because of what had happened earlier, she didn't like the boys being so protective of her. Both Juls and Megan went back to their painting. Juls didn't know how long they had been painting before Billy showed up in her doorway.

Megan gasped at the sight of Billy, bringing Juls out of her paint trance that she usually got into. "Jesus Billy. Don't just stand there, say something." Juls said taking the shirt off again. Juls walked over to Megan realizing her friend almost cowering in the furthest corner from Billy.

"Right. Look me and the boys are gonna go get a drink. Want to come?" He asked, trying to avoid looking at Megan. He was still pissed after his visit with Bones and didn't want to scare the girl more than he already had.

"Yea, sure can you close the door so we can change please?" Billy nodded, closing the door as he left the room.

"Mei, its all right. He is not going to hurt you. Especially me." Juls reassured her friend. "Now we are going to a bar so we can look sexy, but I definetly vote you don't look to sexy."

"Well can I borrow some clothes?" Megan asked trying to smile.

"Of course." Juls said smiling back. The girls had fun getting ready, running back and forth from the bathroom.

"What the hell is taking you two so damn long." Billy snapped, amking Megan stop on a dime in the middle of the hallway.

"OH SHUT UP BILLY." Juls growled back out only showing her head at the door, grabbing Megan and pulling her out of Billy's glare.

"He just wants a drink. Once he gets on he will be fine." Juls stated, hoping that by her saying it would make it true. Billy was on major edge and it was clearly making everyone else on edge too.

Ten minutes later the girls stepped out of the room. "Alright we are ready. How do we look?" All the guys jaws dropped. Megan had on a skirt that stopped just above her knee, and a dark blue halter top, that showed her cleavage just perfectly to maintain the guys attention. Juls was wearing low rise jeans, and a black strapless shirt. She maintained Billy's attention like always.

"Bout fucking time, lets go." Everyone began to file out of the apartment. Megan walked in front of Juls who ended up walking beside Billy. Who led her to the car with his hand on her lower back. When he had first put her hand there Juls looked up at him and smiled. Billy tried to ignore her look but eventually smiled back at her. He bent down to her ear. "I am still pissed at you. But I am more pissed at Bones more so you are getting off easy. But don't think we wont talk about it." Billy informed her. He expected her to protest and was a little shocked when Juls only reply was a nod of her head.

Juls realized there was going to be a talk, she didn't want to anger him anymore as long as Megan was still with them. She would play by his rules, but only for her fear for her friend.

The whole gang filed into the cars and headed to Four Roses.

"So Juls what was up with school? How come you got out early anyways?" Dog asked in the car. Not realizing it was a sore subject with Billy.

"Umm…" Juls looked at Billy, who lit another cigarette, to get out of the questioning. He was looking for an answer as well. The more information he had the easier it would be for him to win the fight with her later on. "After I was questioned by Ryans, the first time, the Vice-dean told me that with my situation and my grades being all As, he said they would end my year since he figured it was to hard for me to be there. So he said I was done, he invited me to walk…but I don't think I will."

"What? NO, Julie Hume you will be at graduation if I have to tie you up and drag you there myself." Megan announced getting a laugh for the Dog and Bodie, and a smirk from Billy. "You promised, that even with you finishing early that you would still walk with me come the end of the school year. SO you are doing it. Period." Megan said crossing her arms across her chest. Not even turning to let Juls have her say.

Juls knew that the look that Megan had was one of determination, one that Juls had yet to beat. So, she let the subject drop.

"Anyways, that means I have nothing to do all day, and I am sorry but there is no way I am staying in the apartment all day. I will go stir crazy. So, I think I need to find a job or something. Do you think Four Roses will hire me for a day shift? That way when you guys come in at night I will be off." Juls asked not pointing her question to anyone. But everyone in that car knew two things from that statement. One, the question was completely and utterly directed at Billy, even without the intention. And two, she wasn't asking if Four Roses was hiring cause if Billy wanted it he would get it, she was asking Billy's permission to work.

The only answer she received was a shrug of Billy's shoulders. Again, Juls let a subject drop. The rest of the way to the bar, the car was quiet. Though when Juls looked over at Megan she noticed Dog's hand rubbing patterns into the side of Megan's leg. Juls saw a smile creep across Megan's face. Juls smiled as well but it quickly faded when she realized that Megan did not need to get mixed up in this mess. But if she knew her friend there was no stopping it now.


	18. a lot of fuckingsLOL

**A/N: Ok sorry this has taken so long to be written, I think i wrote this chapter four or five different times trying to figure out which way this should go. Sorry tis short but my life has been going crazy. I plan to write more sunday. I also plan to write a new chapter for my four brother fic to cause i have majorly slacked on that one. I would write more tomorrow but i am going to the USA vs. Cuba soccer game at RFK stadium and i am to excited by that to write more now...but please forgive me and read and review**

Soon they pulled up to Four Roses. Everyone filed out of the car, Dog more than happily helped Megan out. Billy didn't help Juls out, except for moving his seat forward and holding it there. Juls watched as Megan and Dog walked into the bar laughing with each other. She wanted to be happy that Megan was happy, but she just couldn't she could only worry about her; it apparently showed on her face as she turned to close the driver's side door.

"What's the matter, Jbird?" Bodie asked, using his own personal nickname for her.

"HUH? Oh, nothing?" Juls said shaking her head, and walking toward the bar. Billy grabbed her upper arm and turned her to look at him. "What?" Juls asked confused to what she did to cause his outburst this time. Billy just raised his eyebrows, she knew he was waiting for an answer to Bodie's question. Juls looked at the ground, afraid to tell Billy that she was scared for her friend. Showing him her weakness was not a good idea, he saw it earlier today and used it to his advantage, and she didn't want him doing it again. "I am just tired I guess. It has been a stressful day. Ok?" Juls replied looking into Billy's eyes. As soon as Billy loosened his grip Bodie walked into the bar. Just before Juls could get to the door, Billy slammed it shut and threw her against the wall.

"You fucking think I don't fucking know when you are lying to me?" Billy snarled into her face. He wasn't touching her this time but he was standing so close to her that if she tried to run he wouldn't have to move to grab her.

"I am just really tired, I swear." Juls said her eyes pleading for him to just drop the subject. "Keep fucking lying to me Juls and you aint gonna like what I fucking do." Billy snapped back. Finally pushing himself against her, he had his hands placed against the wall, one on each side of her head.

"I am scared for Mei." Juls barely whispered out, she stared at the ground trying to avoid Billy as much as possible. "Why?" Billy was wondering what the hell the girl had to worry about.

Juls eyes snapped up and locked with Billy's. Billy could see the clear fury in her eyes. "Are you serious?" She was trying to keep calm, but her voice was slowly raising. "Billy, you threatened to kill the last person on this earth that I care about today, and now you are asking me why I am worried about her in a bar with you and all you lackies?" Billy just pushed himself off the wall and headed for the door. Just as he opened it he turned to Juls.

"Well I guess your gonna be a good fucking girl tonight then aren't you." He gave a mischievious smirk and walked into the bar. Juls stayed outside for a little bit to calm down. Shivers ran up and down her back as she remeered the look he gave her as he walked into the bar. Shit he had all the power in the world over he now.

He had had some sweet moments with her and she thought that life would be ok. I mean she was starting to get feelings for him, though she couldn't figure out why, she really did like Billy. Today had just messed everything up. That fucking cop had messed everything up. Juls wasn't sure how long she had been sitting in the parking lot when the bar door opened and a girl walked out. The girl looked around until she spotted Juls and walked over.

"You Juls?" She asked. Juls just nodded her head in response, she remained sitting not wanting to go into the bar. "Umm…Billy told me to come tell you that you better get in the bar." Juls laughed a little and stood up. The girl looked at her like she was crazy for laughing.

"I take it there were a couple of fuckings left out of that sentence." Juls joked as both girls headed for the door. The other girl smiled and laughed.

"Yea I think he had one in after every word." She joked back. They both fell silent as they reached the table. Juls watched as the mystery girl walked over and sat between Bodie and Megan, the girl then turned all her attention to Bodie. Juls just stood watching as Megan laughed and took shots with the boys.

Juls looked around the table, noticing that all the boys were there having fun. Then she locked eyes with Billy. He had a cigarette in one hand a glass with some amber liquid in the other. He set the glass down and motioned for her to go to him.

As soon as Juls got close enough Billy pulled Juls on to his lap. "Completely fucking avoiding me is not a good idea right now." Billy growled into her ear. Juls nodded her head in understanding. TO her surprise Billy kissed her right below her ear lobe. As he did this, Juls quickly grabbed the glass in front of her and downed it. It burned all the way to her stomach. She coughed a little not expecting anything to be that strong. But then again she never had drank that much straight before. A shot every once in a while yeah, but that was like two and a half shots in one glass that she downed. If Juls knew anything she knew it was going to be a long night.

**So tell me what you think.**


	19. a little more interesting

**Ok so i went to sleep for about two hours and then i woke up and was wide the fuck awake and since i felt bad about taking forever to update i wrote you all another chapter...this one is a little longer but still kind of short. Let me know what your thinking!!**

"Eight ball, corner pocket." Juls stated confidently as she pointed to the corner with the cue stick and leaned to take her shot. Everyone watched as the ball did exactly as she said. Juls stood up smirking.

"HA. YES!!" Megan half jumped on Juls. "That is my girl. So who is next? Bodie and Billy?" Megan teased looking at the only two who still sat the groups table. Juls and Megan have taken to the pool table thirty minutes after the incident with Billy. Both had had their fair share of drinks, but they only seemed to get better at pool the more they drank. They had played about six games and won them all. No one could get them off the table.

Bodie looked over to Billy "Want to teach them whose bar they are in?" He joked.

"Why the fuck not." Billy replied, sauntering over to the girls. He walked right in front of Juls and glared down at her. He took the cue stick from her hand and leaned down to her ear. "Rack 'em." Juls remained where she stood, but motioned for Megan to rack the balls.

"How about we make this game more interesting?" Billy stated at Juls defiant stance.

"Sure, why not. What are the terms? And is it between me and you or the four of us?" Juls agreed, walking around Billy to stand next to Megan. Billy smirked at her knowing to ask him what the terms were first.

"Me and you, but if they want in they can make their own bets. And when we win I want a lap dance, with you in nothing but you bra and panties." Billy smirked at her. Juls just glared at him. Both Bodie and Megan laughed at the conversation, but let the bets remain between the Billy and Juls.

"Fine. WHEN WE…" Juls pointed to Megan and then herself. "win, you have to let me take your car so that I and Megan here can go shopping tomorrow." Juls picked the one thing that she new Billy would never agree to. Billy glared at her comment.

"Fine." He caved so easily Juls and Megan gave each other a high five. Billy leaned to take his shot but right before he did he stood up and looked at the two girls. "Oh and every ball that goes in the opposite team has to do a shot." Before the girls could protest Billy sent the cue ball at the rest, sending two striped balls into pockets. Billy stood up, with a smirk on his face. "I believe that is two shots for the both of you." Billy motioned for a waitress to bring four shots over. When she set the tray onto a nearby table, Billy grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "Just bring me the bottle." He instructed, letting the girl go. He turned his attention back to the Megan and Juls, and motioned for them to take the shots.

Megan downed hers no problem. Juls took the first one in her hand and looked up at Billy. She stared him directly in the eye as she downed her two shots. Once she slammed the second shot glass down, and swallowed the burning liquid she turned to walk away. "You're an ass." She called over her shoulder. Billy and Bodie just laughed. They always played pool like this and he knew there was no way Juls would be able to keep up with him for long. He leaned over the table and was about to take shot when he felt a hand snake around his waist. "How about if you scratch it's a double shot?" Megan giggled into his ear. Billy looked up at Juls who raised her eyebrows waiting for his answer. "Sounds good to me." Billy stated and shot another striped ball into the pocket. "Bodie I think that is another fucking shot for these girls." Billy laughed. He stayed where he was as he watched Juls and Megan take another shot.

"Girl, I am not gonna be much help if his ass keeps making shots." Megan openly stated to the bar. Everyone including Juls laughed at her comment.

"I know, but it's all good." Juls laughed as she walked by Billy. "Still your shot, cowboy." Juls joked. Billy leaned to take his shot. This time he missed, and set the cue ball up for a perfect shot for Juls. "FINALLY!" Megan exclaimed from Dogs arms. Whenever she didn't have to move Megan found herself walking to stand in front of Dog who would then wrap his arms around her. Her outburst got everyone in the bar laughing again. "Ok, Juls honey can you please make them drink more than us." Megan pleaded receiving laughs again.

While Billy shot no one stood directly next to the table but Juls; when Juls went to shoot, Billy was the only one that stood next to the table. He positioned himself directly across from where she was. Juls leaned in for a shot and made an almost impossible combo shot. "Ah, I believe these boys have to take a shot, oh wait no. They have to take two." Juls joked. She stood in the same spot and watched the boys down their shots. She then put her attention back on to the table, trying to find her next shot. Juls made her next two shots as well. Making the boys drink. On her fourth shot she made a ball, but unfortunately for her and Megan it was the cue ball. "SHIT." Juls stated allowed annoyed with herself more than anything. Billy walked over to her and leaned into her ear. "I believe that is two shots. Isn't that what they fucking suggested, Bodie?" Billy teased.

"Yea fuck you." Juls growled back at him, as she walked over to take her shots. "She nearly spilt the shot when Billy sneaked up behind her. "Maybe later, but for now I am gonna kick your fucking ass and get a lap dance." He whispered into her ear. Juls just downed her shots in reply. Billy handed Bodie the cue stick and leaned against the wall, lighting a cigarette. He took one puff and it was taken from his lips. Billy looked down in surprise as Juls walked over and stood next to Megan and Dog, with his cigarette. She talked to Megan while Bodie lined up his shot. As soon as he made one, both girls made their way back to take a shot.

"Hold this for me." Juls stated holding the cigarette out to Billy. Billy snatched it out of her hand and began inhaling it quickly. Juls watched him the entire time she took her shot again. When she went to walk back over with Megan, Billy grabbed her arm and sat her on the stool that was right next to him. Juls didn't turn to look at him, only sat. After Bodie made another shot, and the girls drank, Juls leaned against Billy. Who in turn placed his arm around her shoulder. The boys watched in surprise at how Billy was acting, earlier in the day he had threatened to kill her and now he was all cuddly with her. They all wondered about it, but no one dared to question him about it. Everyone could tell that both girls were really starting to feel the alcohol in their systems. Thankfully, Bodie missed his next shot.

"Come on Mei, just don't scratch." Juls knew that if the alcohol was affecting her this much it had to have Megan becoming friends with the spinning monsters by now. "And do not close your eyes." She joked.

"What are we admitting defeat already?" Billy joked into Juls ear as Megan missed her shot.

"Never." Juls replied getting up so that Billy could take his turn. She walked right beside Billy as he lined up his shot. When he bent down to take his shot Juls leaned into his ear. "How about distractions, we allowed to do distractions?" She asked, her hand strategically placed on his upper thigh. "Go for it sweetheart, but it aint't gonna work, Jbird." Bodie piped in.

Juls stood up to look at Bodie. She gave him an 'oh-really' look, and then turned her attention back to Billy. Her lips quickly found his neck and then his ear. She bit his ear and tugged a little just as he took his shot. Scratch. "Your gonna pay for that one." Billy announced, walking over to take his two shots with Bodie. Before the boys even set down the second shot glass Juls took her shot. And made it, tying up the game. Both teams had two balls on top of the eight ball on the table. "That is another shot there, you two." Juls smugly announced. Billy walked around the table and stole the cue stick from Juls.

"Billy I um kind of need that to play you know." Juls announced following him. He drank his shot and then turned and handed her the cue stick. He turned her around to face the pool table and put his hands on her hips. "Time to pay." Billy announced as he let Juls set up her shot. Just before she went to shoot, Billy's hand began to play with the top of her jeans. All Juls could think about was his hand and not the shot. She didn't scratch but she didn't make a shot either. Both of them walked back to where they sat/stood before. Billy leaned up against the wall and lit another cigarette, Juls turned and watched him inhale, right before he could exhale, Juls' lips were on top of his. All the boys in the bar cheered, and hollered at the two, making Juls pull away. When she did she blew out the smoke that Billy had just inhaled.

"You always were one for shotguns." Megan teased as she walked over to take a shot with Juls because Bodie had made another shot. Both girls drank and Bodie made the last striped ball. Again, the girls drank. Megan had to hold on to the table, as she got a little dizzy. Everyone kind of laughed at her. They all knew there was no way I hell the girls were going to win this game. Bodie missed the eight ball, and Megan missed all the balls. She barely hit the cue ball, getting laughs from all the boys, and Juls. She even had to laugh at herself. She walked up to Juls and Billy and handed him the cue stick.

"Sorry girlie, but um. If he makes this you gonna get naked and dance." Megan laughed at her own comment. She stumbled back over to Dog. Juls just shook her head, and immediately grabbed the table. TOO much movement of the head bad idea. Juls locked eyes with Billy; he kept his eyes locked the entire time he took his shot. As soon as he took it he almost walked with it to the pocket, never leaving her eye contact, Billy heard the ball go into the pockets and the jeers of the boys. He stood directly in front of Juls, who just stared up at him.

"Well, good game. I am a woman of my word, so where are we doing this?" She reluctantly asked. Billy grabbed her hand and walked past the boys. He stopped at Dog and Megan. "Take her back to your place for the night, if she don't want to sleep with you give her the couch. Fucking behave yourself." He announced and pulled Juls outside the bar, and into his car.

"Ok…I am lost what are we doing?" Juls asked confused.

"You are going to give me my fucking lap dance. Just not in front of those fucking idiots. Its gonna be just you and me." He announced as he spun the car around and headed for the apartment.

**review please**


	20. nope just f'ed em!

**Ok so i know it has taken forever but here is the next chapter. I also have started uploading this ont to but it is going to have some changes for instance this scene will not be in it because the billy/juls relationship is gonna be a lot rougher and meaner. but if you want to read it you can. just thought i would let you guys know.**

The car ride back to the apartment was quiet except for the very loud music Billy had blaring. Juls was fine with it; she didn't know what to say anyways. Halfway home Billy's hand found Juls' leg. He was stoking the inside of her thigh. All she could think about was his hand; the rest of the world did not matter. This long night might have just changed to a very fun night, Juls thought to herself. When they got to the apartment Juls walked straight up to the apartment, without looking back to check and see what Billy was doing.

When Billy finally got up to the apartment Juls was in the kitchen with the Jack Daniels on the counter and a shot glass in her hand.

"Don't you think you have had enough back at the fucking bar?"

Juls just glared at him, poured another shot and downed it.

"I will take that as a no." He joked, slowly walking over to her and pulling another shot glass out of the cabinet and poured himself and Juls another shot. They both locked eyes as the cheers and then downed the shots. As Billy began pouring himself another shot Juls took her shot glass and put it in the sink and headed to the living room. This intrigued Billy, hell she intrigued the hell out of Billy, he couldn't figure the girl out at all.

Juls didn't stop in the living room she headed right to her room, she was in there for a little while, and Billy began to head to her room to make sure she made good on her deal, but as he got close to her room, she walked out with a CD in her hand. He acted as though he was going to sit on the couch instead of going to her room. He sat directly in the middle of the couch. Juls didn't even pay attention him, she just down on her knees and put the CD into the DVD player.

Billy couldn't keep his eyes off of her and then realized what had taken her so long; she had changed. She was no longer in her jeans and top but was now in a halter dress that barely covered her ass as bent down like she was. Giving Billy an excellent view of her backside. Juls turned the TV on and pressed the play button. Juls stood and turned around to finally look at Billy. He had a huge grin on his face as he finally caught the front of her.

One Shot by Danity Kane began to blare from the television.

Juls slowly moved her hips to the movement, when the lyrics started Billy sat up and put his hands on his knees and watched her. She put her hands in the air and then brought them down rubbing them all over her body, she knew that she was driving him up the wall, and it made her happy to have some sort of control over him for once. Juls brought her hands back up her body stopping at her neck. She pulled at the bow that held her dress up. When she stood directly in front of Billy she let the dress fall to the floor, revealing her lingerie underneath. Billy definitely was not expecting her to own something like that and he sat back so that he could take in the beautiful image in front of him.

Juls just smiled at his reaction as she turned around and began dancing again. She bent down placing her ass right in his lap. She danced like that for a while, and then she turned around. She then moved so that she was straddling him. When she finally sat down on him, she felt exactly how crazy she was driving him, which made her smile.

As soon as Billy saw her smile, he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her flush against him and smashed his lips on to hers. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance. Billy's hands were running up and down Juls' sides. After a while he stood up, with Juls legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, their kiss didn't break until he put her on the bed.

When Billy placed her on the bed Juls backed up and gave Billy a come-hither look that she knew no guy could resist, well at least she hadn't found one who could yet. And it looked like Billy was no exception as he smirked and made his way on top of her, immediately reclaiming her lips and then slowly went down her jaw line to her collarbone and back up. When he got back to her lips Juls' hands found their way to his pants and undid the belt, button and zipper. He pushed off her and shimmied out of his pants and boxers. Juls just laid back and took in the image of Billy as he took off his shirt. When he was completely naked he looked down and Juls and realized she was looking at him.

The two soon connected eyes. "You gonna do something or just stand there?" Juls teased, making a deep growl come out Billy's throat. Soon he was on top of Juls again, adding her lingerie to his pile of clothes on the floor. Both of their hands were exploring each other.

Juls bucked when one of Billy's hands slid over her clit, and then moaned when she felt two of his fingers inside of her. He was enjoying teasing her, he enjoyed the noises and her calling his name. He knew she was close, but he wanted this to last.

Juls finally opened her eyes since he had started, locking eyes with him. "Billy, please." She pleaded grabbing on to his upper arms. She cried out in both pain and pleasure as he fully entered her, not going slow on her at all. Her nails dug into his arm nearly drawing blood. Billy kept up the fast and hard rhythm loving the control her had on her at the moment. He could feel her getting ready to come, and quickened his pace even more.

"Billy, yes, please." She cried out one last time as she came. Hearing her scream his name helped him come soon after her. He laid almost all his weight on her after expecting her to complain, but she just wrapped her arms around his neck and held him. After a couple of minutes of just laying there he rolled off of her and soon sleep took a hold of both of them.

Juls woke up and rolled over to check the time. She was abruptly stopped when she rolled into a brick like wall, that had blue eyes staring down at her. Billy turned his head and then looked back at Juls.

"It is fucking eight thirty in the mother fucking morning. Go the fuck back to bed." Billy snarled as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arm about her naked waist and pulled her close.

"She can't, whenever she drinks she wakes up early." A voice called from the living room. Billy just growled and got up. He threw on some boxers and jeans, but left his top half completely bare. Juls draped the sheet around her, once she was sure she was covered she walked in to her room. She walked back out with her shower stuff and headed to the bathroom.

A couple minutes later, Juls walked out to the living room. All the boys and Megan sat there.

"Have fun last night love?" Megan joked as she saw some of the marks Billy had left on Jul's upper body. Juls just shook her head and smiled and headed to the kitchen.

"Billy how the fuck do you work the damn shower?" She questioned.

"Oh, you have to…I'll just show you." Billy thought better of it. The shower was always hard to start he was barely strong enough to make it work so he knew that she wouldn't be able to work it.

As Juls followed behind him she heard Megan call out once more. "Careful she can be pretty rough in the shower Billy." All the guys laughed at that. Juls walked up to see Billy staring at her with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"Don't ask." Was all Juls said as he started the shower. As soon as she felt the heat from the shower she shut the door and dropped the sheet. She didn't care that Billy was still standing there. Juls stepped in and washed her body. She acted like Billy wasn't even there. After she was done, she stepped out of the shower, but left it on.

"All yours." She stated as she walked out of the bathroom just in a towel. All the boys cheered and hollered as she walked to her room. Juls only laughed and shook her head. As she changed she heard her door open, but didn't turn around. "Yes it was amazing, no you are not getting details." She answered the question she knew Megan was about to ask. A husky laugh had her turning. It wasn't Megan standing in her room, it was Billy.

"Amazing, huh?" Billy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh please kill me." Juls said hiding her blush with her hands as she turned away from him.

"Nah, I think I will keep you around." Billy said as he wrapped his arm around her. "So did you still want to go shopping with Megan?" He asked her as they both excited the room.

"Your seriously gonna let me steal your car?" Juls asked surprised.

"NO." He said sternly, making Juls frown. "But Dog and Spink can take you."

Megan squealed from the couch and ran to Juls room to change. They all laughed and remained sitting waiting for Megan to change. Once she walked out Spink and Dog stood up. Juls who was seated between Dog and Billy, pulled Dog back down as she stood up. Then she turned to Billy who had a confused look on his face.

"Dog isn't allowed to come." Juls said sternly.

"And why the fuck not?" Dog snapped back at her.

"Cause she wants to know all the dirty details of last night." Megan giggled from behind her. "Which means you can't be there, cause then I won't talk about it." Juls just smiled and nodded her head.

"Fine, Jamie you go with Spink and the girls. Dog you work Jamie's corner and You." Billy instructed standing up. "You are a hypocrite." Juls just laughed.

"Shut-up, Billy." Juls instructed.

"Wait, how is she a hypocrite?" Megan questioned from the apartment door.

"Cause when I walked in to her room, she thought I was you and said. 'yes it was amazing, and no you aren't getting details.' So she is a hypocrite." Billy smiled when he said amazing. All the guys just laughed. Juls hit his chest and walked to the door. Billy grabbed her arm before she left and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Oh come on already." Megan huffed from the stairs.

"Be careful." Billy stated as he let Juls go and shut the apartment door.

"You so have some details to spill, cause damn girl that man is fine as hell. Did you see those abs?" Megan stated.

"Nope only fucked them." Juls stated with the biggest grin on her face.

"Let's go you two." Spink called from the car.

"Oh shut up, we got your asses out of work for a day." Juls replied back as she got in the car.

**ok so let me know what you think please.**


End file.
